Game on
by GhostQueen187
Summary: After falling from the Bifrost, Loki thought it was all over. However, it seems that someone was watching out for him because now he's been given a second chance and a second family. And if the Lannisters think they can march in and threaten his new family, he only has one thing to say to them. Game on.
1. A New Beginning

**I noticed that no one had thought of doing a story like this so I decided to give it a go. I do not own Game of Throne nor do I own Loki. Although a girl can wish :)**

Loki had no idea where he was. He knew wherever it was that it was cold and wet. He also had a vague idea of how he got there in the first place. All he could remember was Thor's look of desperation as he was hanging over the Bifrost and his father's disappointed gaze. Or was it adopted father now? 'No Loki,' he had said, looking at him as if he was his biggest regret, and to him, he probably was. Loki found it funny that after everything that had happened, Odin could still cause his heart to shrivel at the thought of disappointing him.

So he had fallen.

Now here he was, In a land he knew not, cold,wet and alone. Perhaps this was his punishment. Loki tried moving around, to see if he could find a way out but alas his muscles would not cooperate. His arms and legs felt brittle and small as he pushed them against a flesh like material. A feeling of dread possessed him. Had he been eaten?

Well, It would certainly explain the fleshy cocoon that currently held him captive. It would also certainly explain why it was so cold and wet. He briefly thought about summoning his daggers to attempt to cut himself to freedom, but he rationalized that even if he did summon them, he would be unable to use them while trapped inside….whatever he was trapped in. Loki didn't also want to know what beast had dared swallow him. Perhaps his son Jörmungandr wanted to spend some quality time with him? His serpent son always did have a strange way of getting his attention.

Loki's thought were interrupted as the walls around him began to clamp down on him. Odin's beard, was he being digested already? Loki frantically tried to latch on to the walls, desperate not to be eaten, however fate seemed to be against him today. He felt himself being pushed further and further down despite his limbs protests as he felt the rush of cool air hit him. Wait, open air? Was he thrown up?

Loki felt arms grabbing him. He immediately held his breath and slowed his heartbeat in an attempt to trick whatever had attempted to eat him into thinking he was already dead. The hands holding him felt huge in comparison to his body. The only sound he could hear was the heavy breathing of a woman. Wait, what? He was about to open his eyes when he heard the woman speak. "My son, Maester Luwin, why is he blue?" At her desperate plea Loki felt realization of his situation hit him. Was he being reborn?

Upon remembering what the woman just said Loki felt a slight pang of disappointment, even after being reborn he was still a frost giant. Loki heard the man, he assumed was Maester Luwin reply to the woman, "Lady Stark, I'm afraid to inform you that your son has not survived." At Maester Luwin's confession he heard the woman start sobbing manically. This only succeeded at confusing Loki, had these people not seen a frost giant before? Had they mistaken his blue skin for him being dead? "Give him to me," he heard a soft voice say shakily, male Loki assumed based on the deepness "Catelyn, and I wish to say goodbye." Loki felt himself being passed off. The hands holding him were callous and rough, but they still held him gently as if he was the most precious thing in the world. "Shall I inform the children for you?" he heard Maester Luwin say in a soft tone. "No," The unknown man replied "We'll tell them, they shouldn't hear this from anyone else but us." Maester Luwin said nothing so Loki assumed he nodded and heard a gentle creak of a door being closed. At the doors closing the woman's sobbing only seemed to get louder and he could feel the hands holding him begin to shake, as the man he assumed to be his father started sniffling.

Loki suddenly remember that he was holding his breath. Guiltily Loki gulped in a large breath of air. He felt the hands holding him stop shaking. He was jostled suddenly as the hands holding him started to frantically wrap him in layers of what he assumed to be furs. "What are you doing Ned?" he heard the woman croak,her throat most likely raw from screaming. "Warming him up," 'Ned' said "He's freezing-" "He's dead, Ned!" he heard the woman, his 'mother,' interrupt him sobbing once more. Loki felt a pang in his heart, wondering if his adopted mother was currently weeping for him like this.

Loki chose this moment to open his eyes. Usually, with regular newborns, they were unable to see upon birth, but Loki forced his eyes to focus. The face of his new father was younger than he expected, but his face was hardened by battle, this much Loki knew. His new father had dark brown hair, and his eyes were a steel grey. However, his eyes were not showing disappointment at him, or the hopes of ending a perpetual war like his adopted father's eyes did. His eyes were showing nothing but pure fatherly love and desperation. Loki's heart ached.

Loki felt his body ripple as his form copied the man in front of him. Subtly, to make it seem as though he was being warmed up by the furs surrounding him. His father gasped. "Cat," he said desperately "his eyes, he opened his eyes!" At his father's declaration he heard his mother demand he hand him to her. Loki felt himself be passed off to another for the third time as of this day as gentle hands caressed him.

His new mother had soft looking red hair and deep blue eyes, eyes that were looking at him with nothing but pure devotion. "By the gods Ned," His mother breathed out, gently caressing his face as he blinked up at her. He was so distracted that he failed to notice that his father had called Maester Luwin in once more to check him over.

"How peculiar," He said, after cleaning him up and placing him back into his mother's awaiting arms, "It's as if he has risen from the dead." Loki supposed in a way he kind of has. "He's a Stark," His father had stated, proudly peering down at him "we're a stubborn lot." Wait, Stark? Isn't that the name of some Midgardian made of Iron? Loki made a note to look into that when he got older.

"Shall I inquire what you wish to name the young lad?" Maester Luwin said, pulling out a small piece of parchment. "Brandon," His father said, looking down at him along with his mother, who seemingly refused to remove her gaze from him. "Our son's name shall be Brandon Stark," and upon hearing his new name, Loki felt loved.

**Alright so that was my first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter is a bit slow due to it establishing Loki's coming into the world of Game of Thrones. And in terms of explaining how he got there, well, that will be explained later. **


	2. Adjustments and Interventions

**Here's my second chapter. Here's where we'll see a bit more on how Loki is adjusting to his role as Brandon Stark and how he is already changing the story. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Loki or the Game of Thrones Universe.**

Loki was content.

Despite minor confusion on his part at the beginning, Loki was genuinely beginning to enjoy this new life of his. After the first four years of him being an incompetent toddler, of course. There was simply nothing more dreary than having adults speaking to him in that dull and condescending baby tone, although he didn't mind the constant attention. Yes, at five years old, or five name days as it was referred to here, Loki truly felt content.

He still had his magic, much to his relief. Of course, he wasn't as powerful as he used to be, but Loki knew that given time, he could reach that point once more, quicker than before if his calculations were correct. After all, once a skill has been perfected, it is effortless to gain the ability again. Loki or Bran as he was now called did not know what he would do if he were left in this strange world without his magic.

And what a strange world it was.

Now that he was old enough to walk around and be left to his own devices, Loki found it rather simple to wander into the nearest library and find out just where he had been reborn. In the library, before Maester Luwin had chased him out for reading things that should be well beyond his comprehension, Loki discovered he was in a place known as Winterfell which his father was the lord of in a land called Westeros.

Loki had remembered Odin telling him about Westeros once. He remembered Odin telling him how Westeros was a branch realm of Midgard, forged thousands of years ago for unknown reasons. Odin had told him the story of how during the war against the Frost Giants how a small colony of them had migrated to Westeros and began to populate with creatures referred to as 'the children of the forest.' He had told him how a hybrid Frost Giant known as 'the Night King' had raged across Westeros until Odin, and the Westeronians had intervened. He said that with the help of a Westeronian known as 'Stark' and the forces of Asgard, they had pushed the hybrid Frost Giants or 'Others' back into submission. Odin had gifted the Westeronian's with Asgardian steel weapons, although they referred to it as 'Valyrian' steel here. And in turn, the Westeronians began to worship the Asgardians, referring to them as 'the old Gods.'

Upon further research, Loki found that only the North worshiped them now. The rest of Westeros had found faith in new Gods referred to as the Seven. Not that Loki blamed them. Odin had rarely spoken of Westeros, claiming it to a realm of no importance, but Loki had always been fascinated by it. Perhaps that was why fate saw it fit to send him here. Loki still remembered the power he felt when he was brought before the great weirwood tree in the Godswood by his father.

Ah yes, his new father. Eddard Stark, upon first glance, seemed like a cold and aloof figure. His piercing gaze could bring any soldier to heel. With his children, however, it was like he was a different man. Unlike Odin, who usually remained at arm's length from his children, Eddard was a 'hands-on' kind of father, which was surprising considering his status as a Lord. Despite usually being very busy his father always found time to answer his questions on Westerionian culture or scold him whenever he found himself into mischief. And of course he still found himself into mischief. He _was_ the God of Mischief after all.

Of course since he was technically a child at the moment, despite being _thousands _of years older mentally, his mischief was mild pranks at most. Mild in his case being dropping water on Theon Greyjoy's head when he brought a whore home, or setting the Septa's dress on fire after she had made his sister Arya cry.

Loki found that out of all his siblings, he bonded the most with Arya, Jon is a close second of course. Like Arya, Loki knew what it was like to have a parent expect you to be one thing when you were another. Loki could count all the times Odin had been displeased with him for not being a warrior like Thor. Arya looked a lot like him, or like Bran in this case, with dark brown hair and the same steel grey eyes of their father. Loki and Arya were attached at the hip since he was physically old enough to play, and the two would often be seen running around causing havoc for whoever was stupid enough to get in their way. Which was usually the Septa. Or Sansa.

Loki never really got on with his sister Sansa. His sister with bright red hair and innocent blue eyes. Her arrogant and bratty nature reminded him too much of his adopted brother Thor. Plus she was always rude to Arya, which immediately made him dislike her. Although that didn't mean that he would ever let anything bad happen to her. Loki feared her naivety of the world would get her into trouble, and when that day came, Loki would be standing there with his twin daggers to defend her. But for now, he would settle with avoiding her.

His eldest brother Robb was the one he was initially unsure of. Upon realizing he had an older brother, Loki had feared he would be overshadowed by yet another older brother. So whenever Robb had tried to hold him when he was a baby, he would yell and scream and puke all over him. But despite his tantrums, Robb was always there to try and hold him, he was still patient with him. So eventually he stopped when he realized his brother was not like Thor. Robb was a handsome boy, with his mother's smooth auburn hair and Tully blue eyes. Loki knew his brother would make a fine Lord of Winterfell one day, his calm and charismatic demeanor would make him a good ruler of this Loki was sure. He also knew that unlike Thor, he would not start an unnecessary war unless he had not choice to. So yes in this case he did not mind being the first born and future Lord of Winterfell. It certainly helped that unlike with Odin, Eddard made no habit of having favourites.

However, the sibling or half-sibling he related to the most was his brother. Jon Snow. Like him and Arya, Jon had the dark brown hair and grey eyes. However, unlike them he was born a bastard. The term meant little to Loki, A bastard son of Eddard was still a son and therefore his brother. Loki knew that like him, Jon felt envious of Robb like he was to Thor. However, Loki knew that Jon loved Robb too much to every do anything to harm him. Something Loki respected about him considering he never could. Loki knew Jon was self conscious and had a hard time fitting in as a Stark due to his bastard heritage. Loki also knew what or _whom_ was the main cause of this self consciousness.

His mother.

Now Loki loved his new mother. He _truly _did. Her fierce protectiveness of her children and ladylike demeanor reminded him a lot of his old mother Frigga. Frigga however would _never _treat Odin's bastards the way Catelyn Stark treated Eddard's. Perhaps Loki was a bit bias, after all Frigga was a goddess of fertility, therefore making her kinder to children but Loki didn't care.

"There has to be a way to make her behave kinder to Jon," he said to Arya, as they chatted in his room. "Unfortunately our mother is stubborn," Arya said crossing her arms "she'd never change her ways unless the Gods themselves told her to." Loki froze.

The Gods….

"Arya," he said sitting up from the lying position he was in "what was the name of the God representing death again?"

"The Stranger," she told him narrowing her eyes "why?"

"Because sister," he said getting up and opening the door to his room "perhaps the Gods will tell her themselves." And Loki knew exactly how.

Loki had waited until it was time for Supper, watching his mother carefully as she conversed with his father. He glanced down the table at Jon's solemn face and nodded. It was time to enact his plan. Loki quickly cast a minor illusion on himself to make himself seem deathly pale. Loki eyed his reflection in his spoon. Perfect.

Loki started to fake cough. Immediately the whole table turned to look at him. "Bran are you alight?" Robb asked tilting his head at him. Loki didn't reply turning to his mother and cast another illusion to make it seem as though he was coughing blood. "Mother," he pretended to whisper hoarsely as he coughed 'falling' off the table.

He closed his eyes and heard the scraping of chairs as everyone stood up at once. "Robb get Maester Luwin!" he listened to his father order and heard Robb shakily reply before running out of the dinner hall. He felt his father pick him up and carry him to his room. He could feel his mother and sibling hovering protectively around him. His plan was working! Loki felt slightly bad for worrying them though. This is for Jon, he reminded himself.

He felt his father place him down and heard Maester Luwin enter the room with Robb trailing after him. He listened to his father order Robb to take his sibling to their rooms. As they left, he heard his sister Sansa's gentle crying. For Jon, he reminded himself. He could hear his arguing with Maester Luwin, who claimed that there was nothing wrong with him, which he knew was true. He could feel his mother's hand shaking in his own. For Jon, he reminded himself.

He heard his father dismiss Maester Luwin and sigh "Maester Luwin says Bran should be fine," he said. "Fine? He's not fine at all, he was coughing up blood!" he heard his mother shout angrily, clutching his hand tighter. "Cat, it's late," his father said, "we should get some rest, maybe he'll be better in the morning." He felt his mother shuffle.

"You can," she said "I'll stay here, make sure his condition doesn't worsen." He heard no reply so he assumed his father had nodded and heard the door creak as he left. Perfect.

He had to wait a couple of hours before he could enact the next stage of his plan. His mother was stubbornly fighting sleep to stay up and watch him. He admired his mother's will but would really wish she wouldn't be so stubborn. Maybe it would mean he wouldn't have to do this. But he did. When Loki finally heard the soft, deep breathes of his mother sleeping, he knew. It was time.

He cast a solid illusion of himself on the bed for her to clutch on as he readied himself for the next phase. Arya had said that the only way to convince their mother to treat Jon better would be if the God's themselves told her to. And Loki was a God. Probably not one of the God's she prayed to but a God nonetheless.

Loki placed another illusion on him appear taller, with a skeleton like face and black robe. Loki made himself look like the Stranger. The death God. Loki used his magic to blow all the curtains out before getting in position behind 'himself.' Before continuing Loki quickly cast a silencing spell on the room so that way no one else could hear what was happening inside. Loki then grudgingly used his Frost Giant magic to cool the room down. He saw his mother shiver before slowly waking up and looking up at him.

She screamed. Loki winced at the pitch, very glad he had cast the silencing spell on the room. He was sure all of Winterfell would have woken up from the volume alone. She scrambled off her seat, shaking with parental fear as Loki hovered menacingly over 'himself'. For Jon, he repeated, as his heart broke seeing the look of absolute fear on her face, as he conjured a scythe and held it against 'his' throat.

"I-I don't know what you want," she stuttered, her fear and the ever dropping temperature of the room causing her to shake "b-but I beg of you please don't hurt my son!"

Loki tilted his head at her. "Do you know who I am?" he asked menacingly. His mother shook her head staring worriedly at 'him.' "I have many names in the world, but you,-" he leaned over 'his' body "you may call me the Stranger."

At his declaration his mother fell to her knees before him "Oh thee Stranger of the Seven," she whispered tears gathering in her eyes "I am a devout follower of the Seven, so I beg of you please don't take my son from me!" she cried.

"A follower of the Seven you may be, but a mother you are not," Loki said causing her to look up at him once more "For there is a child here who you refuse to be a mother too." Loki saw his mother's eyes darken immediately at the mention of his half-brother. "That boy is not my son!" she stated hotly before cowering under Loki's heated gaze "he is a bastard of my husband and some other woman!"

"That bastard is but a boy," he stated calmly "a boy innocent of his father's crime, yet you still scorn him." Loki placed his hand on 'his' head causing his mother to whimper "Therefore, the God's decree you are unworthy of your children and have sent me to claim them," he leaned over 'his' body "starting with the youngest."

"NO!" his mother shouted, scrambling to her feet. "Please, I beg of you don't take my children from me!" she said. Loki took his hand away from 'his' body causing his mother to sigh with relief. Only to step back shakily as he stepped towards her. "The Seven are not cruel," he stated taking another step towards her "If you do as they ask then they are willing to spare your children."

"Anything," she breathed. He smiled. "Love the bastard as one of your own, send a raven to King's Landing asking the King to legitimize him as a Stark, and your children will be spared, the boy is but twelve name days, that's plenty of time to develop a bond." At his mother's reluctant expression he pointed at her menacingly "If you fail to do this, if you show even a hint of reverted to your own ways then," he pointed his scythe menacingly at 'his' sleeping form, causing her to gulp "then your children shall be forfeited."

Loki took his mother's silence as her acceptance and planned his exit, "heed these words Catelyn Stark," he said menacingly "for it is not wise to try and go against the word of a God." After his declaration he used his magic to create a bright flash. His mother covered her eyes, giving him enough time to remove both his illusions and lie back in bed. Loki drifted off to his mother's soft sniffling.

A week or two had passed since Loki's cruel but necessary trick. Maester Luwin was watching him like a hawk, still yet to determine what had caused his 'mysterious' illness. His mother never mentioned her meeting with 'the Stranger,' but she did start to treat Jon better. It was rocky at first, as to be expected due to her original animosity, but she genuinely seemed to be trying.

Which was enough for Loki.

Of course, Arya had been giving him suspicious looks ever since the incident. However, he doubted she'd figure it out. After all, why would she have any reason to expect him to have magic? Loki loved his new family. Even if he disagreed with Sansa's attitude, even if he thought his father was too honorable, even if he found Jon a bit dull sometimes, even if he found Arya to be a bit too wild, even if he was envious of Robb being the eldest, even if he found his mother too stubborn, he loved them. And he would do anything for them.

And whenever doubt crept upon him, whenever he showed signs of regretting his choice, he remembered Jon's teary eyed smile as he was handed the letter legitimizing him as a Stark. A letter handed to him by none other than Catelyn Stark herself.

**So that's the end of chapter two! I was thinking about having Jojen and Meera Reed meet 'Bran' but haven't decided. Let me know what you think in the comments cause I appreciate each and every comment given to me. Chow for now!**


	3. Development and Acceptance

**Here I am with my 3rd chapter. I had a couple of people bring up whether Loki was going to become the King of Westeros or the King of the North. All I'll say is wait and see :) I do not own Loki or the World of Westeros**

Loki was restless.

He enjoyed his life at now nine name days he truly did, but alas he wanted no needed to do more. Loki had done some more research on the history and culture of Westeros and he was confident in his knowledge. Due to his need for knowledge and his love of literature his brothers and the people of Winterfell had taken to calling him 'Bran the Bright' or 'Bran the Bookworm' in his brothers cases. Names that Loki looked upon rather fondly. He knew that the current king usurped the last king. A man who was deemed completely mad and had a terrifying love of fire.

He knew how it was his father who had found the king's body, slain by one of the very people sworn to defend him. A knight who now bore the name 'Kingslayer.' A knight by the name of Jaime Lannister. Not that he could have blamed the lad. Loki would have probably done the same in his position.

Loki had done some research of House Lannister and he had to say he was impressed. Specifically with the current head of House Lannister. Tywin Lannister. Loki always respected those with a cunning mind, and he could tell Tywin possessed one. Although any respect he possessed for the man turned to ashes upon discovering what he had done to the young Targaryen children and their mother.

Now Loki himself was many things, a cruel trickster, a power-hungry monster, but he would never ever harm or kill a child. Especially ones as young as Rhaenys and Aegon were. Loki decided that if he ever had the pleasure of meeting 'The Mountain' as he was called that he would face the wrath of the God of Mischief. And as for Tywin? He better pray he never has the pleasure of engaging Loki on the political or literal battlefield. Loki had little mercy for child killers.

Back to his restlessness.

Despite him reading everything he could possibly know about the History of Westeros as well as Maester Luwin's teachings, Loki still felt restless. After all the North was rather isolated compared to the other kingdoms so it was hard for information to travel quickly. Until he had heard knews of a little spider and his spy network that stretched all across Westeros and in some parts of Essos.

So Loki decided he would make his own.

Not with people obviously. Whilst Loki was confident in his ability to manipulate people, he knew that in his current position and due to his current age that setting up and maintaining a human spy network without his family knowing would be rather difficult. It left too much room for human error and a chance of it being traced back to him should one of his spies get loose lipped.

So he decided to use ravens.

Loki found that in Westeros, the main form of communication was the use of ravens. Loki was always rather fond of ravens and would always stop and chat with the ones that resided in his daughter Hel's domain. Yes, the ravens would do nicely for his spy network. After all, who would suspect the very bird used to deliver messages to be whispering your secrets behind your back?

After successfully setting up his spy network Loki also realised another thing. Whilst the North was the largest of the Seven Kingdoms, his father and his forefathers had never truly utilised it. Whether this was the cause of low population or the cool weather mattered little to Loki.

This was about to change.

After drawing up his plans, Loki made his way to his father's scholar. Loki knew he would be just finishing up with Robb's lessons and would be available to talk before dinner. Loki felt a small bit of envy creep up on him before he promptly squashed it. His brother was not Thor, he reminded himself as he reached the door to his father's scholar. Robb would make a good Lord of Winterfell.

Loki straightened his shoulders before knocking. The door opened and Loki stared up at his father's worn face. His father raised his eyebrows at him "Is everything alright Bran?" he asked. Loki nodded smiling "yes father I just had something I wished to discuss with you after your finished with Robb," he told him before sending a small smile to Robb who was staring at him from his father's desk. Robb smiled back before standing up stretching slightly "I believe you came at a good time, little brother," he said walking over and ruffling Loki's hair "father and I just finished," Robb turned and nodded at his father who nodded back "I'll see you both at supper," and with that Robb made his exit.

The room was filled with silence at Robb's retreat. His father cleared his throat before sitting behind his desk "What was it you wanted to discuss with me?" Loki walked over and sat down. "I wanted to ask you what the North's main form of trade was," he told him. His father blinked at him before scratching his beard "Well due to the cold climate and lack of fertile soil we don't have much in terms of farming," he told him "we, however, do have a lot of forests, which provides us with plenty of timber, we also tend to trade rare animal furs such as bears and occasionally wolves when they come south although not when a winter is almost upon us," his father tilted his head "why do you ask?"

"Because," Loki said as he pulled out his plans "I might have a way to improve that." Loki's father leaned forward and gave him a look that told him to continue. Gleeful that his father was willing to listen to him, Loki readily explained his idea. "As you know the North is the largest of the Seven Kingdoms, yet we have the least to offer in terms of resources, however what if that wasn't the case?" Loki motioned to his research "What if we did have more resources to trade?"

"Even if that was the case," his father said slowly, "The North is too cold to grow much, and the cattle will simply freeze." Loki smiled "perhaps the North is too cold for most type of crops however, I've done some research to find suitable ones that can not only survive in the North but thrive." Loki handed his father the list of crops he had found in the library. All of which if farmed correctly could survive the cold. The list consisted of plants such as Broccoli, Brussels Sprouts, Cabbage, Fava Beans, Garlic, Kale, Leeks, Lettuce, Mustard Greens, Scallions, Spinach and- "Winter berries?" his father asked upon reaching the end of the list, "Their located in the Gift near Castle Black," Loki told him causing his father to squint at him "They tend to prefer colder climates so I believe if we ask Uncle Benjen to deliver us some seeds on his next trip to Winterfell we should be able to grow our own here and use it to make our own form of Northern Wine and sell it."

"And where exactly do we get the seeds for the rest of these crops?" his father asked giving him a calculating look. Loki smiled again "We can get the seeds imported from the Reach, they make a while to arrive from White Harbour and the Reach may charge us a bit for them but the overall profit as a result would more than make up for that." Loki tilted his head at his father, who was looking at him in astonishment "although if the crops aren't capable of surviving the cold as the books in the library said they could than the farmers could simply use blankets to cover the crops and keep them warm until harvesting." Loki had seen numerous Midgardian farmers practice this in the days of old and was certain it would work in the North.

"And the cattle?" his father asked. Loki pulled out another piece of parchment "you mentioned that we possess a lot of wood and timber due to the high amount of forest correct?" at his father's nod he continued "Due to the large amount of land we currently possess we could use the timber and wood to build shelter to keep the cattle warm and only let them out to graze, as long as we keep the cattle well fed and watered they should be more than capable of surviving the cold."

Loki looked up from his notes at his father only to find him speechlessly staring at him. Loki shuffled a bit under his father's astounded gaze. After a few moments his father swallowed before finding his voice "you've thought a lot about this," his father said staring at him intently. Loki nodded "I have father." His father looked down at Loki's research before looking him in the eye once more "and your certain this will work here in the North?" Loki nodded once more "I am Father."

His father stared at him hard, before his lip twitched up into a small smile. "This was certainly not what I was suspecting when you asked to talk to me in my scholar," he admitted sheepishly causing Loki to grin slightly "but, if you're sure your idea will benefit the North," His father nodded at him "than I suppose as Warden of the North I have no choice but to implement it for the sake of the North." Loki's slight grim turned into a broad smile, "thank you father, you won't regret this I promise!" he told him before getting up and heading to the door to get ready for supper. "And Bran?" his father's voice called to him before he left his father's scholar.

Loki turned to look at his father, who was smiling at him in a way Odin never did "I'm very proud of you, you'll make a fine Lord one day, wherever that may be." Loki thanked him before quickly leaving the scholar frantically wiping the tears from his eyes. His grin never leaving him as he made his way to supper. His father's voice echoing in his ear the whole way.

Dinner that night was relatively silent apart from the constant squabbling between Sansa and Arya. Loki looked to his left and smiled slightly. He watched proudly as his mother quietly conversed with his half-brother Jon Snow or Jon Stark as if he was now known as. Jon was currently asking her questions about her current pregnancy, as sight not hard to miss considering she looked like she had swallowed a watermelon, as she tentatively responded to him. The two were nowhere near a mother-son relationship, however, other the years the two had developed a tentative friendship of sorts, which greatly pleased Loki.

Loki took a bite of his chicken, he found the food here dryer then on Asgard, however he much prefered the people here than there. At least they didn't look down on him here. Loki took another bite before glancing down the table towards Robb. He noticed that Robb was quiet almost solemn, which was unusual considering his brother's usually positive and cheerful demeanor.

He watched Robb dismiss himself from the table, despite hardly touching his food, causing his parents to watch him in concern. He saw Jon about to excuse himself to go after him but Loki beat him to it. "I'll go check on him," he said before trotting after him. Loki used his magic to try and determine were Robb might be. His magic told him that Robb was currently in his room, sulking for some reason, so Loki allowed his feet to lead him there.

Loki eyed the door to Robb's room. Loki had never been in Robb's room, except for the one time he and Arya decided to dye his hair pink, but that was a story for another day. Loki knocked on his door, only for Robb to seemingly ignore him. How Rude of him. Loki narrowed his eyes, before knocking even harder. Again, silence. Loki growled quietly, how dare he ignore him!

Loki used his magic once more and unlocked the door, before swiftly opening it. Robb immediately looked up at him in shock. "I thought I locked that door," he said quietly causing Loki to snort. "And I thought I was the younger brother, but it appears we've swapped roles." At Loki's words Robb's eyes grew solemn again "I suppose we have," he said softly before turning away from him "perhaps you'll make a better Lord of Winterfell then I, you've already got the ideas for it." Loki was about to ask him what he was talking about until realization hit him.

Oh.

Oh.

Now Loki understood.

Robb wasn't sulking about nothing.

Robb had overheard his conversation with father.

Robb was feeling self-conscious as the heir of Winterfell.

Robb was feeling jealous.

Of him.

And Loki…..didn't know how he felt about that.

Loki knew what it was like to be jealous, Seven hells, he had envied Thor his whole life, but to be envied, to be the one others were jealous of, Loki didn't know if he liked that feeling. Especially if he was causing that feeling to arise in his brother. His strong, confident and headstrong older brother. So Loki decided to do what Thor never did for him.

He reassure him.

Or at least tried to, comforting people was never his strong point.

"You heard my conversation with father," he said causing his brother to stiffen. So he was correct. "But you're the heir to Winterfell-" "Exactly!" Robb exclaimed as he jumped off the bed, cutting him off "I'm the heir of Winterfell yet, at eight name days you've already done more to improve the North than I ever have!" Robb sat down on the bed, teary-eyed "I'd be a lousy lord, at least compared to you, I listen to father's lessons, yet I'm still not ready," Robb looked up at him "Not like you."

Loki shuffled awkwardly, before sitting next to Robb. "Perhaps your right," he said patting his shoulder. He stiffened, sniffling "Perhaps your not ready," he said causing Robb to look at him angrily "perhaps your not ready yet," Loki sighed "You've got years to prepare yourself for the role." Robb sniffed rubbing his eyes "But you-" "What about me?" Loki cut him off.

"I had a clever idea, that doesn't automatically discredit you as a decent heir, it just means I had a clever idea, nothing more, nothing less." Loki paused "besides you've always been better with people, that's a skill very valued by a Lord." And despite being the God of Lies for once, he spoke the truth.

For Loki had always been gifted at manipulating people. He could outmaneuver or manipulate anyone given the right amount of time. However, making friends, making allies or simply getting along with people was never his strongest point. He prefered his own company to that of others and could never make friends without the help of Thor.

But Robb could. Unlike him, Robb was incredibly charismatic. Of course, Loki was charismatic in his own way, just not the way Robb was. Robb got on with nearly everyone he met, and garnered instant respect from each person he meets. A true testament of this was his friendship with Theon, who appeared unfriendable to everyone else. Loki knew he would make a fine lord one day, if given a push in the right direction.

Loki glanced at Robb,to see him looking at him intently, nodding slowly at Loki's words. Loki hoped this meant that he was finally feeling less self-conscious. Loki shuffled once more before pulling out another piece of parchment "How about we come up with some more ideas to improve the North together?" he said causing Robb to look at him "And after we're done we can go to father in the morning and share them with him?" Robb nodded before smiling and ruffling Loki's hair again, causing him to give him an annoyed look "you really are Bran the Bright aren't you?" Loki sniffed arrogantly before turning to back to the parchment "It's Lord Bran the Bright to you," he said causing his brother to laugh at him.

And for the next couple of hours before Robb and he went to bed, they discussed ways to improve the North even further. Loki was impressed by his brother's untapped intellect and wondered why he had never used it before. Both Loki and Robb were completely unaware of the presence of their father in the doorway, who had heard their entire conversation, and was watching them smiling proudly at the pair of them.

That evening Loki found himself unable to sleep. After wishing Robb goodnight he had gone to his chambers only to find himself restless once more. Perhaps it had something to do with the raging thunderstorm taking place outside, the constant rattling of the thunder and flashes of lightning filling Loki with a feeling of unease. A small, childish part of Loki flinched with each bang of thunder, fearing that it was Thor arriving to take him back home to a life of misery.

Loki grumbled as another bang hit, before crawling out of bed. Quickly casting an invisibility spell on himself he made his way out of his chamber and to the kitchen. Perhaps a glass of milk would calm his nerves? He had been getting increasingly better with his magic, through constant practice and the occasional prank on Sansa he was almost at the point he used to be.

Loki snuck through the dining room, cup of milk in hand when he spotted a none other than Theon Greyjoy sitting at the dining table nursing a cup of Mead in his hand. Loki paused. He had never got on with Theon. He never truly knew why. Perhaps it was due to him being a constant reminder of Loki's past? They both after all were taken from their original homes to bring peace. Or perhaps it was because he knew what They would become in order to gain recognition. Either way he had never gotten on with Theon. Perhaps it was time to change that.

Loki removed the enchantment on himself before speaking "You know it's a little late to be out of bed." Theon jumped before turning to face him, scowling like he usually did "Go back to sleep Bookworm," he snarled before turning back to his mead. So he was drunk, Loki decided. "Why are you up so late?" he asked sitting beside him. Theon grumbled. "Is it because of Ros?" Loki asked, knowing all about Theon's favourite whore."

"No!" Theon snarled. So it was then. Loki internally sighed, realising he was going to have to attempt to comfort another self conscious teenager tonight. "You know, you don't have to go sleeping around with whores to find attention here," he said softly causing Theon to look down at him angrily. "And what do you know about not having attention Lord Bookworm?" Theon sneared. Loki fought the urge to stab him. Again. "I know you feel inferior here," he told him causing Theon to stop drinking "I know you constantly fighting with who you were and who you are now."

Theon was silent for a moment. "I know who I am," he said softly. "I know I'm a Greyjoy." Loki tilted his head "your not just a Greyjoy though are you Theon?" he asked causing him to look at him once more "You're a Stark as well." "No I'm not," Theon said gruffly "I'll never be a Stark you Northerners have made that pretty clear." Loki sighed as he noticed the hurt in Theon's eyes.

"You know Robb was born in the Riverlands during the Rebellion," he told Theon causing him to look at him in shock "He wasn't born in Winterfell yet he'll always be considered a Stark," Loki got up and faced away from Theon, a contemplative look on his face "Ever since you came here you've been fighting with yourself about whether your a Greyjoy or a Stark," Loki turned back to face Theon, who was looking at him in astonishment "why can't you be both?"

Loki waited for Theon to reply. Upon not getting one he turned away once more and began walking to the door. "Bran?" Theon called causing him to turn to face him. Theon's lip twitched up "thank you," Loki smiled causing Theon's smile to become a bit more mischievous "now get out of here you little shit." Loki smirked "Try not drown yourself in that mead Kraken head." As Loki walked out of the dining Hall and towards his chambers, ignoring the echo of Theon's laughter, he noticed that the storm had passed. Loki paused before looking around. Determining he was alone Loki headed to the Godswood removing the enchantment on him keeping his Frost Giant features hidden. Perhaps it was time he followed his own advice. Perhaps it was time he acknowledged his Frost Giant roots.

**And that's a wrap for chapter 3! please send review cause I enjoy reading every single one of them and they inspire me to write more and more! I also had people bring up whether or not I'm pairing Loki with anyone. That is up to debate, although I'm willing to listen to recommendations however I have no set pairing in stone. Also, due to Loki, Bran is now older then Arya by two years despite her being older then Bran in canon. Bran or Loki will also be older than canon Bran when the King's party arrives which is why I'm willing to consider parings. The Stark's will also get the Direwolves a lot earlier due to Loki's intervention. Chow for now!**


	4. The Plot Thickens

**Hello everyone! Terribly sorry for the late update I've just gone into exams at the moment and have been major busy. But don't worry I haven't quit yet! In this story because of Loki's intervention Bran is now older than Arya by two years. The ages of the siblings are as following **

**Robb and Jon: 18**

**Sansa: 15**

**Bran: 14**

**Arya: 12**

**Rickon: 7**

Loki felt a deep chill under his skin as he shot an ice dagger at the target in front of him. He was currently practicing in the Godswood, the old Weirwood tree calming Loki. Loki found the Godswood to be the perfect place to practice his magic. Not only was the Godwood isolated and calming, but it was also rich with energy. Loki always felt powerful whenever he stepped into the Godswood. Loki had been trying to figure out why this was the case, however without the great library of Asgard and with Winterfell's limited knowledge, he found it difficult to find the reason. So he was simply keeping an eye on it for now and taking notes on its effects.

He was still getting used to the prickly feeling he felt whenever he used his Frost Giant magic, the scars and insecurities of his previous life still remaining, however, he was proud to admit that his control over it had grown over the years. He could now summon daggers made of ice and launch them from his hands. He figured he'd start with something familiar when he began experimenting with his Frost Giant magic and had quickly mastered it. He also developed the ability to create ice clones of himself, freezing whoever dared to touch it, a useful little trick if he ever needed to make a quick escape. Loki had also dabbled at weather manipulation and was disappointed at his lack of progress. He was capable of dropping the temperature of a room in minutes and causing light summer snow but apart from that couldn't do much else.

Loki hadn't neglected his Asgardian magic either, practicing his illusions and spells every night in his chambers. It was harder than he expected, but he supposed that was due to him lacking the wisdom and teachings of his adopted mother Frigga. However, in the end he eventually reached his former power.

Loki heard a rustling in the distance. Immediately, he transformed himself back into his human form, the pale skinned, dark haired fourteen name day old Brandon Stark. He reached for his sides to grab his two shortswords, a name day gift from his brother, Jon. Loki was capable of using a regular sword. Despite what the people of Asgard believed he was still a warrior, he just wasn't fond of open combat.

Yes, Loki preferred using agility and tricks rather than simply charging an opponent head-on, something his father and Jon had learned when they had watched him spar with Ser Rodrik, a bored expression on his face. The short swords had the Stark house words 'Winter is Coming,' inscribed on it (something Loki found incredibly ironic) and had the image of a wolf howling, reminding him of his son Fenrir. The short swords were not as agile as his beloved daggers, but he supposed they were light enough to be maneuvered in a similar manner.

A raven flew into the Godswood, causing Loki to scoff as he moved his hands away from his swords. His spy network had been doing a wonderful job at keeping him informed on the inner workings of Westeros. He knew that the crown was in serious debt due to that insolent oaf Robert Baratheon. Loki had contemplated assassinating Robert Baratheon, apart from his father, he doubted many would weep for him. He was a drunken fool incapable of even controlling his own son, let alone a Country. Or should he say, step son? Loki had cackled when he had first discovered the relationship between the Queen and her twin brother. It was simply too good. Incest itself mattered very little to Loki, the relationships of others were not of his concern. However, in _Westero, _incest was one of the greatest sins committed. Overlooking the Targaryens that is. Even if he did assassinate Robert Baratheon and somehow proved beyond reasonable doubt that the children were not his, he knew the Lannisters would still find a way to claw to power. Most likely resulting in another war. It was their nature. So, Loki had decided the best course of action would be to wait and plan. For now that is.

Loki held out his hand and the raven landed on it, nudging his chin. Loki barely flinched as the raven's talons clutched the skin on his hand as he gently stroked the raven's feathers. "Hello Little bird," he said softly, still stroking its feathers "Do you have something for me?"

'_The hand of the King has passed,' _the raven told him causing his hand to freeze. Jon Arryn was the lord of the Vale if he remembered correctly, he was also a close friend of his father and had fostered both his father and Robert Baratheon in the Vale. Loki's hand clenched "How did he pass?" he asked continuing to stroke the raven.

'_The man of fingers had the hand's wife poison him,'_ the raven said causing Loki's scowl to deepen. 'Littlefinger,' he thought venomously. The man amused him at first, a lord with little land grappling for power, rejected by his love, beaten by his love's fiancee, it was simply adorable. But after a while he started to become boring, and now with this little action he had brought himself the ire of Loki.

Loki knew what would happen. Loki knew what his plan was. With Jon Arryn dead there would be only one person in the whole of Westeros who the King would wish to be his knew Hand. His father, Eddard Stark. His father was a good man. He was noble, honorable and just. However, he simply _wouldn't _survive in the world of politics. Littlefinger would have no problem manipulating his father to his death by the Lannister's hands, or his own. Allowing for Littlefinger to ride the chaos that would bring.

But Loki was the _God _of Chaos.

"Is the King planning on travelling to Winterfell?" he asked the raven as it flew off his hand to sit on the Weirwood tree. The raven seemed to nodd stretching its wings. Loki's eyes narrowed as he turned to face away from the raven. "How much time do you suppose I have?" The raven shuffled

'_A month by carriage m'lord' _the raven told him

Loki smirked slightly "Good, that's very good," he said, fiddling with his short swords.

'_M-m'lord' _the raven asked meekly causing Loki to turn to face it, a devious smirk on his face.

"A month is more than enough to prepare," he said before facing away from the raven and beginning his walk out of the Godswood "You've done very good today little bird, and do keep a close eye on my very good friend Lord Baelish would you? I'd _hate _for something to happen to him before my arrival."

'_Y-your arrival?'_ the raven asked him causing him to face the raven. "The King is coming to convince my father to be the new hand," he told the raven patiently "Naturally _when _my honorably loyal father says yes to his offer, he'll take my sisters along to introduce them to court," Loki smirked "and naturally I'll ask him if I can come as well, after all,' he chuckled facing away once more "I've _always _wanted to see the knights," he then proceeded to leave the Godswood, hearing the flapping of the raven's wings as he left.

Loki's first stop was the training yard. He smiled charmingly at the soldiers and servants, who seemed much livelier now than a couple of years ago. Perhaps it had to do with the economic position. Thanks to some of Loki's ideas, the wealth and trade of the North had heightened to completely new levels. Of course not all of Loki's ideas worked, some of the pants he had suggested had simply just not bonded with the nutrientless soil some of the North possessed. A fact Loki was still kicking himself about but alas he was the God of Mischief _not_ the God of Plants.

Robb had made some suggestions of his own, which even Loki admitted were pretty clever. Robb had suggested repairing Moat Cailin to its previous glory, their father had hesitated at first but had relented when Loki justified it by suggesting giving the fortress to Jon. Robb had also suggested trading some of the more rarer North meats and flowers with the Free cities for a higher price to boost the wealth. The North would never be as wealthy or fertile as the Reach, but they were certainly thriving and earning respect from the other Kingdoms.

Speaking of Robb, he and Jon were currently practicing archery, with a very amused Theon watching them. Theon and his relationship had grown over the years, they were nowhere near best friends, but they had a mutual respect for one another. Theon looked over at him and smirked "Care to try your luck with a bow little lord?" he said causing Loki to smirk.

"Only if you don't mind being embarrassed by a boy Greyjoy," he said strutting over. Robb and Jon smiled at him as he stepped up and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. Loki gently placed his feet apart and straightened his shoulders before knocking the arrow. He could hear Robb and Jon place themselves behind him. "Steady your bow arm," Robb said crossing his arms behind him. Loki was about to make a comment but held it when he spotted his mother and father watching from the balcony.

Loki took a deep breath and was about to shoot when an arrow flew over his shoulder landing perfectly in the center. Loki smirked immediately knowing who it was. "You know sister, if you wanted to join us you could simply ask," he said turning to face Arya as she stood behind them with a bow. She grinned grabbing her quiver and racing over to join them. He could practically feel his mother's disappointed gaze as she stepped beside him.

Loki had argued with his mother for _weeks _to allow for Arya ,and potentially Sansa if she was interested, to learn how to defend herself. Their were days when they simply didn't speak at all. "No man would want a wife who wields a blade," she had said as they argued in his father's scholar, his father looking between the two unsure which side to take, "It's savage and unladylike!"

"Then I suppose you would find it ladylike for her to be raped and murdered then?" he had told her coldly causing his mother's gaze to go from angry to horrified and his father to stand up clenching his fists "Just because a lady does not use a sword does not mean she can't die upon it, wouldn't you rather her be safe and happy rather than ladylike and dead?"

His father had talked to him quietly after that, explaining that whilst he agreed with his reasoning he would still have to punish him for being disrespectful to his mother. He was forced to muck out all the stalls for a week but it was worth it to see his sister smile. It took a couple of weeks for his mother to agree to it. But eventually she had agreed that Arya would _only_ learn to defend herself and that Loki himself would have the responsibility of training her since he was so insistent about it. Not that Loki minded, with her new small sword 'Needle' Loki knew that he would be the best suited to teach her. Sansa had flat out refused to learn although had hesitantly accepted the small dagger that Loki had gifted her for her last name day with a tentative smile.

Loki and his mother had long forgiven each other for their argument, but their was still a certain distance between them. It slightly saddened Loki that he didn't have a close relationship with his mother like in his past life, but he supposed it was due to how wonderful his past mother was that it was difficult to bond to his newer one.

Loki smiled at his sister as she took her place beside him. She smiled back and immediately raised her bow to take another shot. The two took turns seeing who could split the other's arrow until they heard their father call out. "Robb, Jon, Theon, Bran can you come here for a moment?" Loki looked at his brothers and Theon before making his way up to their father, smiling apologetically at Arya who pouted.

Loki gently ruffled Rickon's hair as he passed him, who smiled brightly at him. It was strange having a younger sibling. Arya was technically younger than him but the age gap was barely existent. Rickon on the other hand was only seven name days and was to put it simply wild. Rickon could always be seen running around the courtyard, tripping servants and soldiers alike, all with a smile on his face. Loki admitted he had slightly encouraged his brother's wild behaviour. But only _slightly._

When Loki reached his father he noticed that his gaze was slightly solemn. Loki could feel his brothers and Theon approach from behind him. "There's been a deserter," he said. Robb and Jon immediately nodded understandingly while Theon just raised a brow. Loki knew what this meant although this would be his first time going.

Loki found it pointless to be honest. The Night's Watch had little people as it was. What was the point of simply killing one when they ran away? Wouldn't it be crueler and more of a punishment to send them back and _force _them to stay? By killing them you were simply giving them the escape they craved. But alas, his father was not a cruel man. Which was exactly why he'd need him when the King would take him to King's Landing.

Loki's face was impassive as he saddled his horse. Hearing a soft padding of footsteps behind him, Loki turned and was surprised by who was behind him. His sister Sansa stood there, hesitantly playing with her fingers. Loki tilted his head at her, curious about what she could want. Sansa and him never had a _terrible _relationship, they got on sometimes. However with Sansa's ladylike demeanor and Loki's natural mischief the two were not as close as him and Arya.

Sansa awkwardly shuffled for a few moments before finally finding her tongue "I asked Jon and Robb but they said they'd be too busy helping father and I would _never _want to ask Theon this," she said ringing her hands together "B-but I know you'll be willing to do it, I was wondering if you could bring me home a Blue Winter Rose? I've heard there beautiful," she gave him pleading eyes.

Loki hummed raising a brow "doesn't the Glass Garden's have winter roses?" Sansa almost seemed to _pout_ "I know _that_," she said snippily before sweetening her tone "I just, I just want a _real_ Blue Winter Rose! We have some here but their duller than wild ones, oh please brother, please!" Sansa begged, clasping her hands together with Loki's.

Loki's lip twitched up, an idea hitting him "You really want this rose don't you?" at her nod he continued "and you'd do _anything_ to get one?" she hesitated this time but eventually nodded. Loki pretended to sign in resignation "well if my sweet dear sister asks this of me than I guess I have no choice but to retrieve it."

Sansa's smile was blinding as she swung her and Loki's hands softly "oh thank you brother thank you!" she practically squealed in joy releasing his hands and turning away until Loki's gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I'll get you the rose," he said patiently "_however_, in return I simply want you to learn one or two defensive moves with that dagger I gave you."

Sansa's expression immediately soured "I told you before I don't _want_ to learn how to use it," she said haughtily. Loki raised a brow once more "then why did you keep it?" he asked causing her face to redden slightly. "It was a gift," she said awkwardly ringing her hands again "it's unladylike to refuse a gift,"

"It's also unladylike to refuse help," he told her. He knew trying to convince her it was for her safety wouldn't work. Sansa was under the delusion that knights in shining armor would protect her from all the evil in the world. His sister was incredibly naive. So he settled for convincing her in the only way he knew she'd listen. "It's only a couple of moves, nothing too savage," he told her. Seeing her hesitant expression he continued "besides the style I'll teach you is quite similar to dancing, and _dancing_ is quite ladylike isn't it?" he put his hands behind his back smiling slyly at her.

Sansa's eyes lit up slightly "oh, I do very much like dancing," she said a considerative tone lacing her words. She sighed "fine but only _some_ moves I don't want to be a savage like Arya." Loki's eyes narrowed at the slight to Arya but chose not to jump on it. Doing so would erase any progress he had with convincing Sansa. "Very well sister," he said climbing onto his horse "I shall see you once I come back, _with _your Blue Winter Rose."

She smiled slightly at him and waved as he rode to meet up with Jon and Robb, both of which were giving him curious looks. Theon had obviously not waited for him and was up front behind father and Ser Rodrik. "What did Sansa want?" Robb asked as they rode to keep up with father and Ser Rodrik. "Sansa was asking me if I could bring her back a Blue Winter Rose," he said causing Robb to groan. "She asked me that too," he grunted "but I told her I was busy, what does she think we're doing out here? This is an execution not a casual stroll."

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly "Sansa may be annoying sometimes but she's still our sister," he told him. Robb sighed and looked down at the ground. "He's right you know," Jon said softly.

"I hate it when you two gang up on me," he grumbled playfully. Loki and Jon shared a smirk.

"Ganging up on you is the only way we can every get anything through that thick skull of yours brother," Loki said with a pleasant smile on his face. "Indeed," Jon said "perhaps if you listened more to our dear younger brother here we wouldn't need to, Bran the Bright they call him, may his wisdom forever guide us."

Loki scowled slightly at Jon, knowing he was beginning to tease _him _now. Jon merely smirked at him. The little shit. Perhaps he liked him better before he was legitimised. Robb smirked as well, moving his horse closer to Loki's so he could put him in a gentle headlock "more like Bran the Grump if you ask me," he said teasingly, ruffling his hair "honestly sometimes he acts more like an old man than a boy of fourteen name days, I'm surprised you haven't grown wrinkles yet brother."

"The only wrinkle you'll be seeing is when I wring your neck," Loki snapped playfully. Robb pouted "oh come now brother it was all in good fun!" Loki,Robb and Jon stared at each other for a few moments, before they all burst out laughing. Loki was about to say something through his laughter, when the booming voice of their father cut him off.

"Boys!" his father shouted, his voice silencing all three of their laughter. Loki looked up and noticed that they had reached the clearing. "It's time," he said softly, moving off his horse. Loki and his brother's quickly did the same, a solemn mood taking over the once playful one. Loki had seen executions before. So it didn't really bother him that much. But he knew it would look strange if he didn't react for his first execution so he quickly forced a nervous look on his face.

Loki looked past his father and Ser Rodrik, who were quietly conversing, to see the deserter. The man, no boy looked shaken, which was to be expected but Loki noticed there was something in his eyes. A look of fear. And not of being executed. Loki looked around to see if anyone was looking. His brother's and Theon looked to be in a heavy debate about something, probably women, and his father and ser Rodrik were still talking. Subtly, Loki sneaked over to the boy, who was shaking and muttering to himself. Loki saw the two guards glance at him but said nothing as he kneeled before the boy. Loki cast a quick spell preventing the guards from hearing what he said.

"Hello," he said softly, causing the boy to jump "I'm Brandon Stark of Winterfell, and you are?"

"Will," he said softly, his shaking only decreasing slightly. Loki tilted his head "You're afraid," he said, keeping his voice soft "but not of death, why is that?" the boy looked at him in shock before speaking once more. "I've seen things," he said shaking "things _far_ worse than anything you could imagine, trust me, death is mercy compared to _that_." Loki frowned at Will before a thought struck him. He leaned in closer to Will "What did you see?" he asked him no _demanded._

Will swallowed before speaking "I saw the White Walkers." Loki felt his body freeze. 'So I was right,' he thought darkly. "So they've returned," Loki said causing Will to look at him in shock.

"Y-you believe me?' he asked hesitantly. Loki nodded glancing towards his father. Loki knew that while he believed Will, his father wouldn't. His father would require physical proof in order to truly believe. Loki could show him his magic. Could show him his true form. But for what? His father would believe in their existence. But what would stop him from trying to kill him as well? After all he was a similar species. Loki knew it was selfish. But he would _never_ risk his position and new family. Even if it was a lie. Not even for this boy.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and stop the White Walkers.

Loki gently grasped Will's hand "I'm sorry I cannot prevent your death," he lied causing Will to sniffle "however know this, I promise you your death shall not be meaningless, die knowing that _I _believe you and will do whatever is in my power to eliminate this foe," Loki told him and gently leaned closer to whisper in his ear "This I promise as this lands future king."

Loki leaned back and looked at Will's sniffling face. Will was still crying, his eyes were still filled with fear, but Loki saw something else fill his gaze. Loki saw _hope_. "Thank you," he said softly.

Loki smiled softly and was about to respond when a voice cut him off. "Bran!" his father called causing him to turn to face him. His father was staring at him a concerned look on his face "come away from him, it's time."

Loki nodded, turning away from Will and making his way over to his brother's a thoughtful look on his face. Jon gently wrapped his arms around him, mistaking his contemplative expression for a solenm one. "Don't look away," Jon said softly in his ear as his father pulled out Ice the Valyrian sword of House Stark, "father will know if you have." Loki nodded looking past Robb who stood in front of him, face impassive to stare at Will.

Loki ignored his father's words to look into Will's eyes, eyes no longer filled with fear but simply resignation. When Will met his gaze Loki nodded at him subtly causing Will to nod back. Jon's grip on his shoulders tightened as his father lifted Ice above his head and struck down upon Will's head.

Loki didn't flinch, his gaze going blank.

Will's head rolled lifelessly to the ground, his eyes as blank as his own. Jon gently patted his shoulders and turned him away, obviously trying to protect him from the led Bran over to the horses silently. "Are you alright Bran?" Jon asked softly. Loki looked at him, he could see the concern in his eyes "yes I'm fine," he said softly, making his voice come off more solemn. Jon opened his mouth to say something but fell silent as his father walked over to them.

"Can I speak to Bran for a moment Jon?" his father asked. Jon nodded, squeezing Loki's shoulder gently before making his way over to Robb and Theon. Loki met his father's gaze and saw the same look of concern Jon had. "Do you know why I did it?" he asked. Loki nodded

"He was a deserter therefore he had to face justice because our way is the old way," he said causing his father to pat his shoulder nodding "indeed it is, the man who serves the sentence must be the one to swing the sword now tell me son," he knelt down slightly to meet his gaze "Why were you talking to him?"

Loki paused for a moment, pretending to be sheepish before replying "I was trying to comfort him," he lied causing his father's gaze to soften "he seemed scared so I thought I'd calm him down, allow him to die with dignity." he supposed it wasn't technically a lie. More of a half truth but he knew if he mentioned what they were really talking about his father wouldn't believe him.

His father gently squeezed his shoulder "You did a good thing Bran," his father said softly "comforting a man before his execution is a kind thing to do," his eyes shined with pride "I'm proud of you son." Loki swallowed slightly. But went along with the lie and smiled slightly

"Thank you father," he said softly.

His father patted his shoulder and straightened his posture "come let's head back, I heard you promised your sister a Blue Winter Rose, I think she'd be quite cross if you forgot about it." His father turned and began to walk away. Loki went to follow him when he felt a tug in his gut. A tug he hadn't felt in a long time. But it was impossible. He couldn't possibly be here. Could he?

His son Fenrir.

He was in pain.

So Loki did what any father would do. He mounted his horse and ran in the direction he felt his son's energy source was. Ignoring the calls of his father and brothers.

'Hang on Fenrir I'm coming,' He thought in determination.

**And that's a wrap. What's happened to Fenrir? Loki's trying to become King? who could have possibly seen that coming *cue sarcasm* Who's excited to see the Causer of Chaos go up against the God of Chaos? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. A Raven's Warning

**Hello! I'm not dead! Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update however I've just got out of hospital due to some health issues and am super excited to be back and writing some more. I apologize** **in advance if this sucks because I'm still somewhat recovering so I hope you enjoy!**

Loki could hear his father shouting after him, but Loki was too distracted to care. Loki followed the magical signature of his son Fenrir, it was faint, but Loki was easily able to decipher his son's location.

It wasn't until his horse burst into a clearing that he finally stopped.

Laying in the clearing was the corpse of a large female direwolf, impaled by the antlers of what appeared to be a large stag. The mother was lying beside five direwolf pups. However, Loki instantly recognized the much larger black wolf with black fur and bright green eyes, green eyes he once possessed.

"Fenrir," he said softly, dismounting his horse. Upon hearing his voice, Fenrir's head snapped up and his larger form stumbled towards him. Loki stood up on his toes and pet Fenrir's snout, Fenrir instantly nuzzled into his neck. 'Father,' his son's mournful voice echoed in his mind 'you are here too?.'

Loki stroked Fenrir's ear "so you were somehow sent here too," Loki murmured to him, continuing to stroke his ears. Loki glanced down at the dead female direwolf, releasing this was probably Fenrir's mate, as well as staring at the pups. The pups were small now, however, they were slightly bigger than the average direwolf pup and Loki knew that with time they would grow to be almost as big as Fenrir. Loki turned to face Fenrir, who was staring at him, "Do you still have your magic by chance?" he asked causing Fenrir to look down at him.

Fenrir took four steps away from him and turned to face him. Instantly his form shimmered and he transformed his form from his large wolf to Loki's old Asgardian form. 'He' stared at his mate and children, who had fallen asleep around their mother's corpse, before looking at him once more, "I believe I do father, but why are we here?" Loki was about to reply but another voice cut him off. "I believe I may be able to shed some light on your situation."

Immediately Fenrir's form shimmered and vanished at the stranger's voice, Loki, believing this voice to be responsible for his son's disappearance, pulled out his shortswords and held them out towards the unknown voice.

From behind the tree stepped out an older man, his hair was silver, although Loki couldn't tell if this was due to age or if he had Valyrian heritage, he was also wearing a dark black robe even though rags would be a more fitting term considering how disheveled and damaged they were. Although the most concerning feature about him were his eyes, they were vacant as if he was looking through him, and held a great deal of wisdom. Loki was immediately on guard.

"and just who exactly are you?" Loki sneered stepping towards the elderly man, holding one of his swords to his throat "and what have you done with my son?" The man's form shimmered, causing Loki to scoff and lower one of his swords, "you're not here are you?"

"No," the man said in a soft voice, "I'm afraid my physical form is quite," the old man paused as if trying to find the right words to say, "preoccupied at the moment, and I can assure you Loki of Asgard I have brought no harm to your son, or any of your children for the matter."

Loki's eyes narrowed even further at the mention of his true name, wondering how this mere mortal could possibly know who he was, when a thought occurred to him, "Wait, my other children? Have you brought them here as well?"

The old man nodded solemnly "Yes, Fenrir is not the only one of our children present here, naturally Hel has duties she must fulfill, however, Jormungandr does not have such responsibilities."

Loki practically snarled at him at the mention of his other son "You should know better than to lie to me, mortal, my son Jormungandr is far too large to fit on this small planet."

"Indeed that may have once been true," the old man admitted, his eyes turning a hazy white, "However, with the help of your lovely daughter and my power, I managed to not only revive you within our world but that of your children as well."

Loki's eyes widened in realization, internally kicking himself for not having seen it sooner "so you are the one who brought me here?"

The old man nodded "Yes, I am,"

"And you also brought some of my children with me?"

He nodded again "Yes."

Loki pointed the tip of his sword closer to him, letting his eyes flash a poisonous green as a result of his magic "Why? What could you possibly gain by bringing me here?"

The old man turned his head as if trying to look just past him. Loki turned his head slightly to see what he was looking at. Sitting innocently on a tree branch just behind him was a raven, however, on closer inspection, Loki noticed a third, large eye sitting innocently on the raven's forehead, just above his regular ones.

Loki turned to face the man once more, a knowing look in his eyes "You are the Three-Eyed Raven," he stated, watching closely as the Three-Eyed Raven nodded and turned his vacant gaze towards him once more "that still doesn't answer my question, what could you possibly gain by bringing me here?" he asked once more, staring directly into those vacant eyes.

Loki was a little familiar with the story of the Three-Eyed Raven, both Westerosian and Asgardian tales had been told to him. One by Old Nan and one by his past mother.

In Westeros the Three-Eyed Raven was a Northern folktale, speaking of magic and stating that the Three-Eyed Raven could see into the past present and future. The Asgardian tale, however, spoke of the Three-Eyed Raven's true purpose.

The Three-Eyed Raven had been created by Odin, as a reward for the First Men's help at stopping the Frost Giants. Odin had gifted one lucky mortal with the gift of sight, his role was essentially to act as the watcher of the mortal planes and to see in places where Heimdall's vision failed.

But alas, like most of Westeros, in time Odin forgot about the Three-Eyed Raven, leaving Odin metaphorically and literally blind in one eye to the perils of the realm.

His mother had always warned him of the gift of prophecy, as she was raised by witches herself, stating that such power came with great consequences. Looking at the Three-Eyed Raven now, with his blank, emotionless face and his tattered, worn robes, Loki could understand what his mother was talking about.

The Three-Eyed Raven's expression didn't waver as he spoke, "Do you know who's body you currently possess?"

Loki blinked, having not expected such a strange question, "This is the body of Brandon Stark, what of it?"

The Three-Eyed Raven stepped closer, causing his form to shimmer as he walked through Loki's sword, "that body was a former vessel of mine in another life."

Loki felt his blood freeze as he took a step away from the Three-Eyed Raven. The Three-Eyed Raven took another step forward. "Is that why am I here? So you can have this form back? I warn you now mortal if you attempt to possess me you shall live to regret it!" Loki spat taking another step away from him.

The Three-Eyed Raven merely shook his head at his threat, "No, I do not wish to take you as my vessel, I have already picked another for that role, an obedient boy who will follow my instructions, young Jojen Reed proved loyal in a previous life, I'm sure he will do in this life as well."

The Three-Eyed, in a surprising burst of speed, darted forward and grabbed Loki's wrist. Loki's mind was bombarded with numerous strange visions. His father being decapitated by Joffrey as his sister, Sansa screamed, His brother Jon, still a bastard, joining the Night's Watch and dying and being resurrected, a girl in a pile of ashes holding three small dragons, his brother, Robb calling his banners, His brother Robb, dead and decapitated by the Frey and Boltons as a result of Tywin Lannister, his sister Arya in a sea of faces, sword in hand and vengeance in her eyes, his sister Sansa, crying as she is being raped in her childhood home, all hopes and dreams of a fairytale life shattered, An army of the dead. Hundreds of flaming swords. Three Dragons. His brave sister stabbing a knife into the Night King's heart and a familiar boy in a wheelchair.

Loki staggered back, rubbing his wrist as though it was burned, turning to glare at the man before him. Loki gritted his teeth, "What did you just show me?"

The Three-Eyed Raven leaned in close, allowing for Loki to see his yellow teeth, "I showed you the future of this world, should you have never been reborn here."

Loki glared at him "But why? Westeros won, didn't it? The Night King died! I saw Arya kill him! My family may have been slaughtered, but you still won didn't you? So why change everything by bringing me here?" Loki roared at him.

The Three-Eyed Raven's expression changed to an almost sympathetic one. "No Loki, we lost."

The Three-Eyed Raven held out his hand once more, not grabbing Loki like last time, but simply waiting for him. Cautiously Loki grabbed it only to be swallowed by another vision.

He was standing in a frozen wasteland, snow and ice being the only things visible to him. Except in said frozen wasteland, lied an army. A large army of not only Frost Giants (White Walkers, a young voice whispered in his mind) but of the dead as well.

Loki stared with the Three-Eyed Raven, at Brandon, a much older Brandon, as he looked at the army in horror. Brandon turned only to find himself face to face with the Night King himself, screaming in agony as he grabbed him by the arm.

Loki watched carefully as Brandon's forearm turned bluish-black, as a large handmark burnt itself into his skin. Loki turned his gaze to the Three-Eyed Raven, only to see he had a surprisingly annoyed expression on his face.

"I warned the boy not to look without me. I told him it was dangerous, that he wasn't ready. But he didn't listen, and in doing so he doomed us all." The vision changed. They appeared to be in some sort of tunnel. He could see a young girl fighting to save Brandon, as a swarm of the undead descended on them. A large man, Hodor, sacrificing himself to save him as well as an unfamiliar direwolf. He watched as Brandon's eyes flashed a strange, bright blue before an impassive expression took over his face.

"By allowing the Night King to touch him, he gave him a means to escape should his physical body be destroyed, allowed for the Night King to have access to our power, to see what he could see and use it for his own gain."

The vision changed to what Loki assumed was King's Landing, Loki looked up and saw a young woman, with silver hair and wild eyes, as she hovered over King's Landing on a large black and red dragon. He watched as her eyes turned blue for a single moment as she descended on King's landing burning all in her way. He watched as Jon's eyes flashed blue, as he stuck a knife in her heart. He watched an incredibly short man's eyes flash blue, as he suggested Brandon, no the Night King, to be King. He watched the Night King's eyes go white whilst in the small council room, as his army of the dead, collected from the starved and war-torn Independent Northerners, descended on a broken and damaged King's Landing, with Sansa and Jon at the front.

Loki shook himself out of the vision, turning to face the Three-Eyed Raven, who was once again staring at him. "When your sister stabbed the Night King, she destroyed his body, but not his mind. His mind lived on in Brandon, and he used his abilities to destroy all of Westeros and bring everyone under his rule."

The Three-Eyed Raven paused, his eyes burning into Loki, "What do you know of Azor Ahai?" Loki gave him a strange look. "He was a warrior who fought alongside Odin and the Asgardians in the Long Night, the one who possessed Lightbringer, a flaming sword he gained by stabbing his wife in the heart, what of him?"

The Three-Eyed Raven closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them to reveal a startling white once more "it's written that a warrior will draw a burning sword from the fire. And that sword shall be Lightbringer. This warrior is The Prince That Was Promised, a reincarnation of Azor Ahai, who will lead the forces of Light against the forces of Darkness in the coming battle for the fate of the world."

The Three Eyes returned to their original colour, a light purple, as he stared at him intently "You were reborn into this world, a prince in a former life, that is now promised to ours, You are the Prince That Was Promised, you are Azor Ahai reborn and you shall lead the forces of Light and save all of Westeros."

Loki did the only thing he could think to do.

He laughed.

The Three-Eyed Raven continued staring at him, as he broke out into hysterical laughter. Surely this was a poor attempt at a joke. Or at least extremely misinformed. Loki was the God of Mischief, God of Chaos, he created mayhem as easily as breathing and this man was expecting him to save the world?

"I know who you are Loki," the Three-Eyed Raven stated, drawing Loki's cackles to a halt. "I know what you've done. But you've forgotten something important. Tell me, do you remember what you were deemed the God of here by the Northerners?"

Loki paused, thinking carefully. Although he himself had never visited Westeros before now, the Northerners did still worship him. But how? Was it Politics? Lies? Mischief? He couldn't remember for the life of him. He was only a small boy when they started, and he had long forgotten about it as he had gotten older.

At Loki's confused expression he continued "You were worshiped as the God of Stories here Loki, and what better story is there to tell then the Song of Ice and Fire?"

Loki raised a brow "Song of Ice and Fire?"

The Three-Eyed Raven nodded, "yes, you and the Targaryen girl across the sea are destined to meet." He paused to stare at him "whether that is as enemies or allies is completely dependent on you, so I'd recommend contemplating your choices carefully from here on out."

He opened his mouth to say more, before his eyes turned white once more and a peculiar expression appeared on his face. "I'm afraid my time here is done, I wish you luck in the near future Azor Ahai."

The Three-Eyed Raven turned to leave but was abruptly stopped by Loki calling out to him. "You said my son Jormungandr was here as well? Where is he? Why didn't he appear with Fenrir?"

The Three-Eyed Raven turned to him, a faint smirk on his lips "I'm afraid Hel and I couldn't make all of you appear in the North, would have drawn too much attention. But rest assured, Jormungandr is in the safe hands of my descendant Daenerys Targaryen."

And with that Loki felt himself abruptly wake up.

***Que Inception noises* and it was all a dream! did I surprise you? So Hel and The Three-Eyed Raven teamed up to send Loki their huh, who could have possibly seen that coming? If your wondering why Loki is acting a little strange in this sequence, I played it to show Loki's lack of knowledge and slight fear of the magic of Prophecy. I like to imagine Frigga told him a bunch of stories about it (raised by witches and all) and he is cautious of it and anyone who posses it as a result. And yeah sorry no Three-Eyed Raven Loki. I considered it, but he's already pretty OP in Westeros as it is and I kinda want to give the other Westerosians a fighting chance. Chow for now and hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Blue-Rose

**Hello! I'm on a roll! Here's another chapter for you lovely folks! hope you enjoy.**

Loki blinked, rubbing his eyes aggressively, annoyed at having been tricked by the meddling raven. Loki looked down at his torso, where the direwolf pups had now curled up, before meeting Fenrir's gaze.

"How long was I unconscious?" He asked as Fenrir gently nudged him with his snout.

"Five minutes father, you just dropped out of nowhere, what happened?"

Loki paused, eyeing Fenrir carefully. Fenrir was still large, much larger than the female direwolf's corpse, however, it seems he had lost some of his size during his rebirth. "Tell me Fenrir," Loki said, stroking the head of the larger grey direwolf, "How long have you been here?"

Fenrir stopped nudging him, looking off into the distance thoughtfully, "I don't remember much, I remember breaking from my chains in Asgard after I heard of your death, I remember escaping to Hel's realm, she touched me on the forehead and said I'd see you soon, then I was here, born as a young pup once more." Fenrir paused turning his head to stare at the female direwolf solemnly.

"It was a struggle at first, getting used to being so small, but I got used to it eventually, I eventually grew bigger again, closer to my original size, but not quite the same, I met my mate though, had our pups, but then," Fenrir turned his head further to growl at a motionless figure in the distance.

Loki turned to follow Fenrir's gaze, and saw the corpse of an extremely dead stag, with the bottom half of its body completely missing, most likely Fenrir's doing. "I was gone for only a moment, went to get some food for my mate and the pups when I returned, however, I saw that filthy stag with its antlers buried within her belly, and I ripped it apart."

Loki reached up his hand to gently stroke Fenrir's forehead, a sad attempt at comforting him. Loki admitted he was distant from his children. Partially due to Odin's interference and partially due to his own personal problems. However, a part of Loki still cared for them.

"Fenrir, I-" Loki was cut off by the sound of his father, shouting his name frantically, and the thumping sound of frantic hooves in the distance. Loki turned to face the direction the noise came from, then turned to face Fenrir once more, giving him a look.

Immediately, Fenrir changed his large wolf form into a black-furred, green-eyed, direwolf pup. He jumped onto Loki's chest, playing the role of an innocent direwolf pup by cuddling into his neck. Loki's lips twitched up into a slight smirk, Fenrir was always the one who took after him the most.

Loki's head snapped up as a horse broke into the clearing, Robb's frantic face meeting his gaze. Robb sighed in relief, dropping from his horse. "I found him!" he shouted over his shoulder, before running towards him. The direwolf pups, Fenrir included, immediately began to growl slightly as he approached him, causing Robb to pause slightly, hand fiddling with the pommel of his sword.

Loki's eyes narrowed at the motion, silently ordered the direwolf pups and Fenrir to stand down, causing Fenrir to give him a strange look. 'Later' Loki mentally told Fenrir, causing Fenrir to nod slightly before resting his head on his chest once more.

Once the pups stopped growling, Robb's hand left his sword as he came closer, gently lifting Loki to his feet, careful not to jostle the direwolf pups in Loki's arms. "Are you alright Bran?" Robb asked, swatting the dirt off his back.

Loki was about to reply when his father, Jon and Theon burst into the clearing, looks of relief on all their faces. "Bran what in the Seven Hells were you thinking riding off like that!" his father said in a scolding tone, climbing down from his horse. Jon and Theon quickly followed suit, coming over to him with worried looks on their faces, although Theon was trying really hard not to show it.

Loki met his father's worried gaze "I didn't mean to," he lied "I went to climb on my horse, but he just went wild and ran off into the forest, I tried to stop him, I really did! But he just wouldn't stop running! It wasn't until he ran here that he bucked me off and knocked me out."

Loki paused, looking carefully at his father's gaze. Upon noticing that his lie was being bought, his father's ever softening face being a clear indication, he continued. "When I came to, I found these beautiful direwolf pups cuddling up to me, almost like they were guarding me against danger."

"It's true father," Robb spoke up, stepping forward to put his hand on Bran's shoulder "When I went to approach Bran, they growled at me, it wasn't until he whispered something to them that they stopped." Loki sent Robb a little smile, causing him to give him a wink, before ruffling the fur of the grey direwolf pup.

Father's gaze shifted between the two of them before he spoke, "I suppose this means the Old Gods are looking out for you Bran," his eyes hardened slightly "I'll have to speak with the stable boy, ensure that horse of yours is given further training, this cannot happen again. Until then you shall ride with Robb until we reach Winterfell."

Loki nodded "Yes father."

His father's eyes softened even further, an almost sympathetic look in his eyes as he looked between the direwolf pups and their deceased mother. "Come, Bran, leave the pups here, we must head home now."

Loki's eyes narrowed, stepping away from Jon who had attempted to take the pups from him. "We can't just leave the pups here!" he said, holding his grandchildren and son to his chest. By the Gods he was a grandfather, that would take a while to get used to. "They'll starve and surely die without their mother."

His father's eyes softened even further, "we can't bring them with us, Bran, your mother will surely throw a fit if she sees you holding them."

"I say we just put them out of their misery right now, at least it'll be quick," Theon said, pulling out a dagger before stepping forward. Fenrir started to growl lowly, and Loki pulled out his own dagger, glaring at Theon "If you so much as touch them Theon I'll cut out your tongue!"

"Bran!" his father's stern voice echoed through the forest, as Theon took a step away from him, a hurt look on his face.

"Father if I may," Jon cut in, stepping in front of Bran and the pups, "there are six pups here, and you have six children, we were made to have them," at his father's wary look, Loki continued for Jon, "Besides father, it's a sign from the Old Gods, you said so yourself, I can imagine they wouldn't be pleased if you turned away from their gifts."

Father sighed, before turning back to his horse, "fine, you may keep them, however, you train them yourselves, you feed them yourselves, and if they die," father turned to give them a stern look "you bury them yourselves."

Loki smirked at Robb and Jon, who smiled back, before passing on some of the direwolves to them. Whilst doing so, Loki met Theon's gaze, who was still giving him a slightly hurt look and mouthed a quiet sorry. Loki wasn't actually sorry he threatened Theon, he just didn't want to put up with Theon's whining about it the whole trip home. Theon's hurt gaze faded slightly, causing Loki to sigh with relief. Another whining narrowly avoided.

"Get on," Robb told him climbing onto his horse, tying Loki's own to his. Loki was about to, but a thought occurred to him. "You are not about to run off again are you?" Robb teased, causing Loki to smirk up at him.

"I forgot to get the Blue Winter Rose for Sansa, It'll only take a moment."

Robb nodded, hands still on the reigns, "don't take too long, father's not in a good mood, especially since he has to explain why we've brought six direwolf pups home to mother."

Loki chuckled slightly, imagining the look on their mother's face when they return with arms full of direwolf pups, before heading further into the clearing. Fenrir's eyes didn't leave him as he stepped further in, he turned to give him a reassuring gaze, letting him know he wasn't about to run away, before heading further in.

Loki's sharp eyes gazed around, trying to find signs of that blasted flower, he should have never promised Sansa, until his ears heard a familiar caw of a raven. Loki closed his eyes, sighing, before turning to face the noise.

Behind him sat a regular raven, although Loki could still feel the faint strum of magic within it. Loki made sure to give the raven the sourest look possible, as it dropped four Blue Winter Rose's into his hands.

"I didn't need your help to find a bloody flower you stupid Three-Eyed Raven," Loki sneered, causing the Raven to give him an amused look, before flying off.

Loki looked down at the four roses. They were rather pretty, he supposed that's why Sansa wished to have them. A thought occurred to him, Loki smirked and started to weave the flowers.

The trip back was rather eventless, apart from the usual arguments between Theon and Jon, Sir Rodrik yelling at them to stop being children and Robb's slight teasing about him having to ride behind him like when he was little, nothing of interest happened.

The six of them were greeted by one of the guards, an elderly man with a strange eye contraption on his face, slight hunch in his spine, silvery hair and mustache. "Your late milord!" he said, sipping from a flagon of ale, "Your wife's gonna be bloody pissed!"

Father gave the guard a stern look, probably planning on reprimanding him later, before continuing further into Winterfell.

Upon entering Arya and Sansa, both attempting to push one another out of the way, rushed towards them, excited looks on their face as they both descended on Loki.

"Did you get it? Did you get it? Please tell me you did!"

"Shut up Sansa! Did you see the execution? What was it like? I bet there was a lot of blood!"

"Don't be such a savage Arya! But did you get my rose? Oh, I bet it's as pretty as the stories!"

"No one cares about your bloody flower Sansa!"

"ENOUGH!" their mother snapped at the two of them, stopping their argument and saving his ears.

Loki rubbed his ear, before staring into their excited gazes. "Yes I saw the execution, and yes there was a lot of blood," he said causing Arya to grin madly and Sansa to wrinkle her nose in disgust, "and yes I got you your flower Sansa, but we also have something else for both of you as well."

Sansa and Arya both gave him curious looks, as an excited Rickon ran towards them, grinning. Loki smiled and ruffled his hair as he ran up to him, babbling off to him about his day.

Loki stepped aside as Jon and Robb stepped forward, arms full of direwolves. Arya and Rickon's faces lit up as they stepped forward each excitedly grabbing a direwolf each.

Robb and Jon had already picked their own, Robb having picked the larger grey one, with yellow eyes, and Jon picking the white wolf with deep red eyes. Obviously, Loki claimed Fenrir, he knew that Fenrir wouldn't trust any of the others with him, it was hard enough convincing him to let his siblings keep his children as pets.

At Sansa's hesitant gaze, Loki turned to his saddle, picking up the most docile direwolf pup, before turning to face her.

Sansa's eyes widened and her smile was binding as she gazed upon the Blue Winter Rose crown on its head. "Oh thank you, Bran! Thank you!" she shrieked grabbing the pup off him and crushing him in a hug.

Loki awkwardly stood their, not hugging back but not pushing her off, glaring at Robb who was staring at him in amusement. Sansa pulled away, still smiling, and started petting the pup.

"I'm going to call you Nymeria!" Arya said, cuddling her grey and white direwolf pup. Rickon babbled the name "Shaggydog!" before hugging his own, a black-furred one that looked incredibly similar to Fenrir.

"Mine's Greywind," Robb told them, holding the grey one close to his chest, "what's yours called Jon?"

"Ghost," Jon said quietly, stroking the silent direwolf pup "cause he's so quiet."

Robb nodded, turning to face him, "how about you Bran? What's yours called?"

Fenrir raised his head to look at him, almost daring him to give him another name. Loki's lip twitched up and he stroked his head "Fenrir, after a fierce wolf I read about in a book." Robb nodded accepting his answer, as Fenrir preened at the compliment.

Bran turned to Sansa, who was smiling down at the Blue Winter Rose crown on her direwolf's head. "What's the name of yours, Sansa?" Sansa looked up at him and a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

Arya scoffed "She's probably gonna name it stupid like Lady or something."

"Lady isn't a stupid name!" Sansa snapped before looking down at her direwolf once more, "besides, that's not what I'm going to name her."

"Then what then!" Arya said impatiently.

Sansa met his gaze, smiling as she spoke: "her name will be Blue-Rose, for my kind mischievous brother."

**Finally did that Stan Lee cameo! tell me if you spotted him! And Loki is super salty about the Three-Eyed Raven tricking him huh. Next chapter we'll get into politics and Loki will finally meet the Lannisters! super excited for this showdown.**


	7. Let the Game Begin

**What's that? Two chapters in one day? It's easy to write when you've got nothing better to do than Studying and ****bed rest. Hope you enjoy this one, The Lannisters are coming!**

Loki blew a piece of hair out of his face, staring down at the parchment before him. Loki turned his gaze towards Fenrir, who was curled up on his bed within his chambers, pouting.

Loki had been clear with him that he must not use his true form whilst within Winterfell. Too many people would panic at the sight of him, and he really did not wish to explain to his family why his direwolf pup had suddenly turned into a giant wolf. That would be too problematic, especially with what he had planned.

Loki turned back to the parchment in front of him, filled to the brim with potential partners for his siblings. Loki was aware that as Head of the family it was his father's role to pick suitors for his children, but that didn't mean he couldn't use his magic to persuade him somewhat into seeing his way. He loved his father, but he was rather foolish when it came to political things.

Loki knew that if he wished to take the Seven Kingdoms in time for the Long Night, he would have to have as many allies as he could. Now allies could be bought in numerous ways, fear, respect, common interests, however in most cases, marriage was the key to forming a strong alliance. After all, the Tully-Stark alliance is still as strong as ever through the marriage of his mother and father.

Loki had used his spy network, as well as the other resources available to him, in order to find ideal partners for all of his siblings that would also make ideal allies. He made sure that each potential suitor matched his siblings' personalities and desires, he may have been essentially marrying them off for allies, but he at least wanted them to be comfortable with them.

Robb was a tricky one. Since he was the heir of Winterfell, a Northern match would be ideal, not essentially for political gain within the South, but to appease the Northern Lords. Loki was aware that the Northerners were less than thrilled when his father married a Southern woman, they were even less pleased when he had built her a Sept within Winterfell, rather than have her take the Old Gods.

By having Robb marry a Northern bride this would reassure the North that he wasn't a 'Green boy' like they feared and show that he was a true Northerner.

The tricky part, however, was finding a Northern woman that would match well with Robb. Robb himself was a charismatic and handsome man, Loki doubted it would be hard for whoever was matched with him to fall for him. The real trick was having Robb fall for them.

Loki considered the possibility of pairing him with Dacey Mormont, a young woman who reminded him a great deal of Lady Sif. He knew that House Mormont was one of the loyalist houses to House Stark, so perhaps having one marry into the line would not only reward but ensure this loyalty. Besides, he did not doubt that this woman would be able to straighten him out should his head get too big for his shoulders like Thor's did.

Jon was another tricky one. Despite being legitimized, Jon was still technically a bastard, many Houses may take it as an insult should they Jon as a potential suitor to their daughter. Although there was one House Loki considered wouldn't really mind.

House Reed was another loyal House to House Stark and he doubted that Lord Howland Reed would mind his daughter, Meera, marrying his Father's son. To sweeten the deal for them, Moat Cailin, which was set to be inherited by Jon once repairs were complete, also laid near Greywater Watch, which would allow the Crannogmen to have access to real food over than the frogs of the bog.

Having Jon and the Crannogmen in charge of the Moat would also protect the North from potential invasion as well as be an ideal evacuation point for the Northerner in the future, should the army of the Dead break through the Wall. Loki would also be able to keep an eye on Jojen Reed, the next suspected Three-Eyed Raven, and son of Howland, and ensure he does not cause trouble.

Arya was one of the easiest. Loki knew of her desire to be a warrior. Seven Hells, all of Winterfell probably knew her desire to be a warrior with how often she has sung tales of Nymeria the warrior of Dorne and Visenya Targaryen the dragon rider.

Loki knew exactly where she would fit best. Unlike the rest of Westeros, Dorne was by far the most socially advanced Kingdom. Accepting of bastards and female warriors alike, Loki knew Dorne would be the ideal place for Arya, where you could truly blossom into the woman she is meant to become.

Loki was also aware of the bad blood currently residing between House Stark and House Martell. Although his aunt Lyanna was taken forcefully, he wouldn't be surprised if House Martell held some resentment towards House Stark due to it resulting in the death of Princess Elia and her two children.

Loki knew that by having Arya marry young Trystane Martell, he could potentially bridge the gap between the two Houses and gain an ally. He was also planning on seeking an audience with Doran Martell himself in the future to discuss an alliance in bringing down House Lannister. He would also ensure that he took Sir Gregor Clegane with him for this meeting as a means of….pesuading him to his side.

The future may not have happened yet, but that does little quell the rage within Loki at what had happened to his family due to their actions. if the Lannisters think they can march in and threaten his new family, he only has one thing to say to them. Game on.

Sansa was another easy one. If the future told him anything, it was that Sansa had great political potential. The real trick was to marry her somewhere where her skills could be nurtured and grown. And what better place for her to grow than in the most nutritious Kingdom in all of Westeros.

Loki had heard stories of the Queen of Thorns. Of her quick wit and her clever mind for seeing opportunities. Loki knew that Sansa would flourish under her tutelage, as well as his own. Loki wasn't stupid, he knew that sending her to the Tyrell's in her current state would be like sending a lamb to the slaughter. So he fully intended to teach her the inner workings of the world around them before sending her off anywhere near them.

The choice of which Tyrell was easy. Sir Loras may have been handsome, but Loki was fully aware that he held ...different pursuits. Any relationship with him would leave Sansa confused and heartbroken. Willas Tyrell however, despite being a cripple, was kind from what he heard and incredibly studious. Loki knew that he would treat her well and that Sansa would not be treated as she was by her former suitor Joffrey or that Ramsay Snow.

A peculiar 'accident' had befallen the bastard as he laid in wait to murder his half-brother, Domeric. The locals said they saw an abnormally large black wolf descend through the field and swallow Ramsay in one gulp.

How tragic.

Loki had already started to arrange the match behind his father's back. After walking Sansa back to her chambers from one of her embroidery lessons, Loki made sure to tell Sansa in great detail about the amazing festivals held in High Garden and how people spent months working on costumes.

Loki also told her of the noble Willas Tyrell, a brave knight who had been injured in battle but still maintained his gentle heart. Sansa had been entranced immediately, thoughts of the prince left her mind as she begged Loki to secretly borrow one of his ravens to commune to her true love. The two had been writing letters since, mostly good he assumed considering the shy smiles on her face whenever she secretly read a letter from him during breakfast when she thought no one was looking

Sansa was too easy to manipulate sometimes. He would have to correct that soon.

Loki already had a plan in place to prevent the King from forcing his father to matching Joffrey to Sansa, dooming her to a life of misery. But that would come later when the King arrived. It would take clever planning on his part but he was sure he could enact it.

Loki worried little about marrying Rickon at the moment. Rickon was young, too young to really determine a good match for. Besides, Loki had a suspicion that Rickon may not wish to marry in the future, but simply live as a knight in the capital.

The hardest match Loki had to make was for himself.

Loki had many options, all with the potentiality of creating strong and powerful alliances. The problem was deciding which one would be more beneficial.

Arianne Martell was a possible match. She was an intelligent woman, beautiful too from what he'd heard. She was also cunning which Loki could admire. Nevertheless, Arianne's place was in Dorne, Loki was aware of her desire to rule Dorne once her father passes, although he's sure she wouldn't mind ruling the Seven Kingdom

If he decided not to marry her, he could always persuade her to his side by assisting her in gaining control of Dorne after her father's strange decision to pass her for the heir.

Margaery Tyrell was another potential match. Loki had heard many tales about her. About how she was an even better manipulator than that of her grandmother, easily twisting words to benefit herself. Loki's biggest concern about her was the potential possibility of her attempting to manipulate him.

Loki doubted that she could. He was the God of Lies, after all, not many mortals could lie to his face and succeed. Loki might be amused by her manipulations at first, but he can see himself growing annoyed with it after a long period of time.

Loki thought back to the Three-Eyed Raven's words. About how he would meet this Daenerys Targaryen (who currently possessed his son Jörmungandr he reminded himself) as either an ally or an enemy.

Loki considered the possibility of meeting her as an ally. Once her dragons had grown and she was in a position of power. Offer her his services as her hand. After all, a hand is a King in all but name.

Should she accept he could manipulate her actions, give her advice, seduce her into loving him and possibly take the throne for himself. If he met her as an enemy, well, her dragons can only protect her when they can see her. He's sure if the need comes he could quietly get rid of her should she prove to be a problem to his reign. Although it would be a slightly bigger pain to defeat the dead without her dragons.

Loki was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother rushing into the room a panicked look on her face. Loki immediately cast a glimmer on the papers before him, replacing them with his history lessons before facing his mother, an innocent expression on his face.

"Brandon, what are you doing in your room? The King and his family will be here any minute!" his mother practically shouted, grabbing him from the shoulders and dragging him from his chambers.

Loki felt himself smirk. Today was the day he would finally see this oath of a King and his family face to face. He felt a shiver of excitement course through him. He couldn't wait to finally be able to play with them as they played with his family in another life. Loki just wished Tywin Lannister was here as well.

Loki blinked up at his mother "Oh are they already here? I must have forgotten!"

His mother gave him a stern look as she dragged him through Winterfell "It's the Royal Family! How could you have possibly forgotten?" she shook her head "nevermind, you are just like my brother sometimes I swear, always got your head in the clouds."

Loki almost snorted at being compared to his idiot uncle but managed to keep it in.

Loki glanced in the distance and saw all his siblings, except for Arya, all lined up waiting for the arrival of the King. Loki moved to join them but was stopped by his mother's gentle hand on his shoulder.

Loki turned to face her, "Now Bran, whilst the Royal Family's here I want you to promise me to cause no Mischief," Loki snorted causing his mother to give him a stern look "I mean it, no mischief, no pranks, I want you on your best behavior."

Loki blinked at her, putting an innocent smile on his face "No mischief, I promise."

His mother gave him one more stern look before dragging him to line up with the others.

Loki watched in amusement as Arya came to stand behind him, helmet on her head. Loki snickered as father reached down to grab the helmet off of her before gently pushing her to line up next to Loki.

Loki smirked as she pushed him aside telling him to shut up, causing their mother to scold them.

Loki heard the sound of trumpets and immediately straightened his posture, brushing the dust off his green tunic and black fur whilst trying to fight the smirk off his face.

Loki had to take a moment to stop himself from laughing at the sight of the King.

The King was a fat man, with a slightly greying beard blue eyes and dark hair. The poor horse looks like it was struggling through every step it took, with such a large weight sitting on top of it.

Riding near him was who he assumed was Prince Joffrey, a boy barely older than him with short blond hair and green eyes and a thin build. How the King didn't notice this wasn't his son was beyond him. Prince Joffrey tried to wink towards Sansa, however, she was far too busy eyeing off the letter from Willas that was currently hidden under her cloak. Loki smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

Loki barely paid attention to most of the Kingsguard around him, only focusing on the younger one with a golden mane of hair. This must be Sir Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. Loki was disappointed. He had expected the man to appear more threatening, but in reality, the man was barely thicker than he was as a boy, and Loki always was rather thin.

When Sir Jaime met his gaze he allowed the predatory smirk to graze his face, causing Jaime's own smirk to fall as he gave him an odd look, not quite expecting a Stark of all people to give him such an expression probably.

The King, with great difficulty, dismounted his horse as the carriage holding the royal family came to a halt. The King walked towards his father, expression never changing.

"You've gotten fat," King Robbert said looking down at his father. Loki raised a brow and shared a look with Arya Their father held the same sentiment and merely looked down at King Robbert's belly in disbelief before looking at him again with an incredulous look.

King Robbert and Father began to both laugh, causing Loki to raise a brow at the two of them. Their friendship was surely strange. The two men embraced as everyone else looked on incredulously at the two.

Loki ignored the King as he created the rest of his family, mainly focusing on the carriage that held the rest of the Lannisters, although he did faintly hear the King shout "Oh you're the Bastard boy I legitimized! You look just like Ned and Lyanna!" and Jon's meek confirmation.

Loki's vision was soon filled with the King's midsection as he slightly towered over him. "Your Ned's over boy yes? Bran the Bright?"

Loki blinked in slight surprise. Loki was under the impression that only the North referred to him like that. "You've heard of me?"

The King laughed a booming laugh and patted his fat hand against his back hard, causing Loki to stumble forward slightly "One of the whores at the brothel's a Northern lass, won't stop going on and on about the prodigal genius of Eddard Stark. I find it hilarious considering your father's as dumb as a bag of bricks."

The King laughed again at his own joke and Loki was tempted to tell him that the only idiot in Winterfell at the moment was the man who couldn't tell that his own wife was fucking her brother. But alas there was time for that later.

Loki gave him a forced smile as he went to talk quietly with his father, asking to go see Lyanna. As he said this Loki watched as an older woman with long blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red and gold dress with furs to keep her warm as she started to help her two other children out of the carriage.

Loki was tempted to meet her gaze the same as he did her brother, but Loki knew that whilst she wasn't the cleverest Lannister, she was certainly the most distrustful. If she got even a whiff of his true intentions Loki's plans would be much harder to enact.

"Where's the imp?" Arya asked loudly causing everyone to look at her. Loki closed his eyes tiredly. Sansa tried to shush her, but she asked again, this time much louder "Where's the Imp?"

Loki watched as the Queen ordered her brother to 'fetch the little beast,' as she called him. Seeing an opportunity, Loki stepped forward towards them before her brother could reply "I can go fetch him for you, your grace, if you would like? I'm sure you would be _much_ more comfortable here with your brother by your side yes?" Loki smiled innocently up at her as her eyes narrowed slightly as if trying to find a lie. Not that she would though, he could lie just as easily as breathing.

"Very well boy," she said looking down at him from her nose "I'd try the whorehouse if I were you, wherever that is, the little beast can't keep his hands to himself." The Queen turned away from him and headed towards his mother.

Loki went to turn away when he felt a gaze on him. Loki turned to face Sir Jaime, who had not yet moved to follow his sister but instead was staring silently at the two swords no Loki's waist. Loki gave him a pleasant smile, before turning away to walk towards Winter Town. He had an imp to find. Loki smirked wickedly as he climbed on his horse. Let the games begin.

**The Lannisters are in the building! I repeat the Lannisters are in the building! Loki is really changing things up isn't he. What has he got planned to stop Joffrey from being betrothed to Sansa? You'll find out real soon. Next chapter the Imp and the God finally meet. I'm super excited for them to interact as I have been planning it for quite some time. stay tuned and chow for now! **


	8. A Battle of Wits

**Here's the next chapter! Things are getting steamy in this one! But not sexually so don't take it that way you perverts. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Loki dismounted his horse at the edge of Winter Town, smiling pleasantly at the man who came to take the reins off of him. Reputation was important in this world, it was ideal that he treats everyone he meets with respect, lest they run their mouth off with anything other than pleasantries to the 'Master of Whispers.'

Loki had used his own network to spy on the Essos Spider, Varys was a crafty and intelligent man who had built his own human network from scratch so to speak, Loki could respect that. He had a suspicion that the whore that had blabbed his reputation to the King was one of Varys 'little birds.'

Loki was planning on keeping a closer eye on him upon reaching King's Landing, determine if their desires line up, and if they didn't, swiftly dispose of him. A man such as that was simply too dangerous to keep alive if he wasn't willing to bend the knee to him. The same could be said for Littlefinger, Loki wasn't afraid of the two men. He knew if push came to shove he could easily outmaneuver both of them. However, Loki grudgingly admitted that the two of them could cause kinks in his plan should they discover his ruse too early.

Loki shook his head, clearing his thoughts and swiftly continued through Winter Town on foot. He needed to find this imp quickly so that he may return in time for Arya's lessons. Mother's orders be damned Loki was not about to miss teaching his sister how to defend herself. Perhaps Sansa would show up this time? She did promise him that she would learn one move of defense from him.

Loki nodded at his fellow Northerners, who bowed their heads upon glancing at him, as he made his way to the whorehouse. He had never visited himself, however, he had heard tales about it from Theon, who after a couple too many ales, wouldn't stop talking of the whore Ros and her sexual prowess.

The whorehouse quieted down as he stepped inside, the chimes of the door jingling madly at his entrance. Upon noticing Loki returning their staring, they immediately bowed their heads, each muttering a 'Milord,' as he walked past them. Loki took the opportunity to look around.

The whorehouse was shabby, and run down with two broken windows in the back and a loose stair at the top of the rotted wooden staircase. Near the staircase was a wooden counter, where who Loki assumed was the owner leaned hunched over, reading over some notes, There were a couple of tables scattered around each with a patron sitting with a whore on their lap, and an ale in their hands.

Loki strutted to the counter, causing the man to look up from his notes and bow his head stiffly at him, "Welcome Milord, how we may be of service for you today?"

Loki smiled charmingly, crossing his arms on the counter and leaning forward over the counter "No pleasure for me today I'm afraid, here on business, have you perhaps seen an imp pass through here?"

The man grinned at him, showing his rotted teeth, before pointing up the stairs, "He's upstairs at the moment, first door on the left, Ros is entertaining him at the moment, usually I wouldn't have bothered giving him one of my best but the imp had gold, lots of gold, guess that's whatcha would expect from a Lannister."

Loki nodded, thanking the man for his time, before promptly making his way upstairs. Loki carefully stood over the loose step and turned his gaze to the door on the left. Loki could hear the sound of faint moaning and laughter coming from behind the door.

Loki rolled his eyes, before knocking on the door. "Go away were busy at the moment!" a slightly slurred male voice shouted from within, followed by a feminine giggle.

Ignoring him, Loki swung the door open causing both occupants to immediately turn to face him. The woman, Ros he believed, had long auburn hair tied up in a bun and was completely naked, nippled hardened slightly and her bottom half of her body only concealed by the blanket currently covering the two of them. The imp, on the other hand, Tyrion Lannister, was dressed in a red and gold robe, whilst his head was of ordinary size his body was small almost that of a child. He had sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes, green eyes that were currently staring at him in drunken annoyance.

"I thought I told you we were busy!" he slurred turning to cup the chin of Ros, whose face lost its playful smirk upon recognizing him.

Loki smirked, closing the door behind him "and I thought you were supposed to be traveling along with your family so that we may greet you with the honor and dignity of a lord of your status, however it appears that neither of us has gotten what we wanted today." Loki turned to Ros "leave us."

Ros immediately rose from the bed, exposing her nude body, and practically scampered out of the room. Tyrion shot him a sour look as he climbed out of bed and grabbed the goblet from the small table within the room "I fail to see why my presence is required, Cercei is the Queen, not I, I'm simply a humble drunkard who seeks enjoyment in the misery of my twisted existence," he said sipping from the goblet.

Loki raised a brow "oh yes it must have been such a miserable existence indeed, tell me, which caused you the most suffering, having servants wait on you hand and foot, or having enough gold in your pocket to essentially buy every single whore within this establishment?" he asked dryly.

Loki was aware of Tywin Lannister's treatment of Tyrion. Cersei's attitude earlier merely confirmed it, so Loki knew that there was some truth to what Tyrion had said about having a miserable existence. However, Loki was also wanted to judge Tyrion's character. Would he acknowledge that others in his predicament do not share his lordship and therefore have it rougher than him? Would he ignore it to focus on his own suffering? Loki was extremely curious about this supposed drunkard.

Tyrion paused mid-sip, and Loki noticed a slight flash of both amusement and annoyance in his eyes "You have a quick wit boy," he said, lip twitching up slightly. Loki almost scoffed. He was thousands of years older than him and yet he was calling him a boy?

"I'm the only one here who does I'm afraid," Loki told him as he stepped closer to him, smirking lightly, "most Northerners are rather dull in that regard, they'd much prefer dueling with their firsts then their words."

Tyrion set his goblet down, pulling out another one and pouring some wine into it, "I take it you don't share the same sentiment?" he asked holding out the second goblet for him.

Loki nodded, grabbing the goblet off of him, but not drinking from it yet "I'm afraid not."

Tyrion smiled "that's good, you'd be terribly dull if you were, most men are unable to appreciate a good battle between the minds."

"I would challenge you to a battle of wits," Loki said in a mock-serious tone before gesturing to Tyrion's drunken state "but it appears you are unarmed at the moment, how would I be able to rub my victory in your face for the rest of your stay here if my opponent can barely stand on two feet?"

Tyrion let out a strange wheezing sound that appeared to be a cross between a laugh and a scoff "So sure of your victory, If I didn't know any better and If you were wearing some gold with that green and black get-up of yours I would have mistaken you for a Tyrell, not a Stark. Are you sure you're not the bastard of Winterfell?"

Loki smiled a bit tightly at the mention of his brother, but slightly respecting Tyrion's witty remark. Not one to back down from a challenge Loki quickly fired back "your one to talk, with that silky robe of yours I could have easily mistaken you for one of the whores here, tell me, are you sure you are not considering a future career here?"

Tyrion chuckled before smirking and gently fiddling with his robes, "If I did I'd at least be worth five hundred gold dragons, I wouldn't go around offering my roguishly handsome self around for free."

Loki gave him a mock look of outrage "five hundred gold dragons? That's an awfully expensive price, are you sure it wouldn't be two hundred and fifty gold dragons? Half price for half a man."

Rather than look offended, Tyrion merely chuckled raised his goblet to him "It appears I have been defeated," he said "although I do expect a rematch later when I can feel my legs and the room isn't constantly spinning.

Loki nodded "of course you can challenge me as many times as you like for the duration of your stay in Winterfell," Loki then shot him an arrogant smirk "I ever so look forward to defeating you time and time again."

Tyrion smirked back shooting him a competitive look "you are on Stark," he raised his goblet towards him "to our many battles to come."

Loki smiled at him raising his own goblet, "To our many battles to come."

As the two of them clinked their goblets together and took a sip of their wine, Loki gave Tyrion a calculating look. He had no idea how right he was.

The ride back was rather uneventful. Tyrion had sobered up during the trip, something which Loki was grateful for as he did not want to deal with a drunk for the duration of the trip. As they rode back into Winterfell, a light Summer snow having just starting to fall around them, Loki was immediately created by Ser Jaime, who must have been waiting for his brother's arrival.

"I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence Tyrion," Sir Jaime said crossing his arms over his armored chest. Sir Jaime turned to look at Loki "I thank you for troubling yourself with finding my brother."

Loki shook his head, forcing a pleasant smile on his face "oh it was no trouble at all, your brother was pleasant for the whole trip here," Loki motioned further into Winterfell "may I be excused?"

Sir Jaime nodded. Loki moved to walk passed him, noticing how Sir Jaime's gaze found his two swords once more. Loki got about a third of the way in when Sir Jaime called out to him.

"Why do you fight with two swords?" Loki turned to face him, a critical look on his face as he scanned Sir Jaime's. Ser Jaime didn't seem to be asking with malicious intent but rather curiosity.

"Why not?" Loki replied before promptly turning away from the Lannister brothers as he moved to continue into Winterfell, relishing in Sir Jaime's sour face at not getting a true answer.

Loki could hear Tyrion laughing at his brother "careful of that one Jaime, your sword may be sharp but that boy's tongue is sharper."

"You're late!" Arya yelled, throwing a rock at him as he came bounding into the courtyard. The courtyard was empty at the moment apart from the two of them and surprisingly Sansa who appeared to be sitting further away writing on a piece of parchment that was most likely a letter to Willas.

Loki huffed at her "well if that's the case I suppose I'll simply go, I did not fight mother for weeks to have rocks thrown at me simply because I'm a minute late."

Arya pouted, fiddling with the wooden sword in her hands "I'm sorry," she said softly looking down at her feet "I'm just really excited, you said we were using real swords today."

"That we are," Loki said pulling out both his swords before offering one to Arya. Arya immediately grabbed it, a beaming smile on her face which immediately fell when her arms dropped the sword to the ground due to the weight.

Arya frowned "It's so heavy! How the Seven Hells am I supposed to lift this?"

Loki chuckled and he could hear Sansa giggle a little further back. Loki turned to look at her, causing her head to immediately drop back to her letter. Loki smirked. For someone who was so against learning, Sansa was certainly interested in watching what they were doing.

Loki turned back to Arya, who had finally managed to lift the sword with great difficulty. Loki watched Arya's arms begin to shake from the weight of the sword. "This exercise is to build your arm strength," Loki told her lifting his own sword up "I'm having you use my sword so that way when the sword Jon's having made for you is ready, you'll be able to spin it around much faster making you a quicker fighter."

Loki demonstrated by doing a couple of spins with his metal sword than picking up Arya's wooden sword and spinning it the same way, only twice as fast.

Arya nodded lifting Loki's sword up in an attempt to copy what he did. Arya managed to do two whole spins before her arms gave out and she dropped the sword. "It isn't working!" she said, wheezing slightly from the exertion "the sword doesn't feel any lighter!"

"That's because it takes time," Loki told her patiently "your not going to be able to lift and wield it properly overnight."

"Well I think she shouldn't be lifting it at all!" a snide voice echoed in the courtyard, causing both Loki and Arya to turn towards the voice and Sansa to look up from her letter.

At the edge of the courtyard was Prince Joffrey, who had an arrogant expression on his face "what sort of lady wields a sword?"

Loki grabbed the sword of Arya as well as his own and placed it back in his belt. "I'm merely teaching my sister how to defend herself, my Prince, there are all sorts of terrible people in this world, I'd hate for her to meet one of them whilst defenseless," Loki gave him a pleasant smile but his eyes flashed dangerously towards the Prince.

Prince Joffrey took a step back at the look in his eyes but steeled himself upon spotting Sansa watching on uncertainty, he sneered at them "my mother told me about how savage you Northerners were compared to us, I don't know why my father wishes to associate himself with you lot."

Arya stepped forward before Loki could pull her back, an angry look in her eyes that reminded Loki of his visions "say that again and I'll show you just how savage we Northerners can be!" she snapped.

Joffrey stepped towards Arya, an arrogant look on his face as he spoke, "Oh, are you? Go on then, show me what a little savage cunt you are."

Loki was about to reply when someone beat him to it, "leave her alone!" Sansa, who had cautiously made her way over, said in a shaky voice causing Arya to look at her in shock. Upon seeing the look on Arya's face she continued, her voice no longer shaking as she spoke up "this is _our_ home, not _yours_, you may be the crown prince but what we do in our own home is _our_ business, not _yours_.

Prince Joffrey's mouth was open in shock as Loki shot Sansa an impressed look and Arya squeezed her hand in gratitude. Sansa shot Arya a shaky smile before turning her head to stare Prince Joffrey down with them.

Humiliated and not willing to back down, Prince Joffrey turned to him, pulling out his sword. Sansa immediately grabbed Arya, tugging the pair of them behind him. "If you're so tough then prove it! They call you Bran the Bright right? Prove it! Show me how bright you are when my sword is buried in your gut! SHOW ME!" he shouted at him stepping forward to put his blade at his throat.

Loki, with a bored expression on his face, turned to face Sansa and Arya, who both held fearful expressions. Keeping their expressions in mind, Loki turned to face Prince Joffrey once more, whose face had reddened in anger. Loki clasps his hands behind his back with a smirk on his face as he opened his mouth to respond.

**Oh boy that was a bit of a cliffhanger. What will Loki do to Joffrey? And Loki and Tyrion finally meet. I had a blast writing the dialogue between the two of them and I'm sure Loki's excited to finally have a banter buddy in Winterfell. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh boy is that going to be an interesting one.**


	9. The Lion in the Wolf's Den

**And here's the next chapter. I'm going to be honest, I'm not too confident in how this chapter turned out. But nevertheless I hope you all enjoy it. **

"Not interested," Loki told him, causing everyone to stare at him in shock. Loki wasn't stupid. As much as Loki would love to kick this boy's teeth in, he was aware that Joffrey was still the Crown Prince. Whilst Loki was confident in his ability to manipulate the King into letting it go should he hurt Joffrey, he would rather not have the Lannisters targeting him before his plans even began. However, that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun with him.

"What?" Joffrey spat, lowering his sword from Loki's throat slightly.

Loki shrugged his shoulders, smirking "as much as I would love to tumble around with you like a pair of children, I'm afraid I have more important things to do with my time, like contribute to the development of my Kingdom," Loki leaned forward to whisper in his ear "Perhaps if you spent less time suckling at your mother's breast and more time in the library you could contribute to your Kingdoms as well."

Loki leaned back, watching Joffrey begin to shake in anger, his face turning a bright red. Loki smiled pleasantly, "good day my Prince." Loki turned his back to Joffrey, keeping his eye on him as he walked towards his sisters. He watched as Arya's eyes widened "Bran watch out!" she shouted as he watched Joffrey raise his sword to swipe at him. Loki smiled. Perfect.

Immediately, Loki casually ducked under Joffre's wild swipe, positioning himself so that he was back to back with Joffrey. Joffrey growled, pivoting on his feet and raising his sword once more to strike at him. Loki briefly heard Sansa shouting at the servants around them, who must have been drawn to the commotion to go get father and the King, as he calmly stepped to the side. Joffrey stumbled slightly due to the momentum "fight back you coward!" he shouted at him raising his sword.

Loki chuckled "but my Prince! You are my guest! It would be rude of me to attack a fair maiden such as yourself!" Loki crossed his arms over his chest, smirking as he leaned in slightly to stage-whisper to him "do tell me, where did you get such a lovely dress? Did your mother loan it to you?"

Joffrey shrieked, dashing forward to strike him. Loki quickly caught the arm with the sword, lifting it slightly so that way Loki could duck under his arm as though the two of them were waltzing with one another.

"Dancing is quite similar to fighting in a way," Loki told him, dodging another swipe, "they say that if you know your way around a ballroom you can know your way around a sword," Loki took some steps back, closer to the stone wall behind him. Loki offered his hand out to Joffrey as if offering it to a fair maiden before a waltz, "tell me Joffrey, do you care to dance with me?"

"NO!" Joffrey shouted "I don't want to dance with you! Or sit here and listen to you taunt me! All I want is to have your blood on my blade and to force your sisters to lick it off! NOW STAND STILL AND DIE ALREADY!"

Joffrey charged towards him, huffing like an angry bull. Loki noticed that he was running full speed at him, probably under the assumption that he had Loki cornered to the wall. Loki scoffed. Mortals, so simple-minded.

Loki heard Sansa screaming as he calmly stepped to the side, causing Joffrey to run face-first into the stone wall. Joffrey cried out in pain as he fell to his knees beside the wall, having dropped his sword to clutch his bleeding nose.

Loki was about to throw another taunt when his eyes caught the person who was approaching them. Smirking internally, Loki stepped forward, a false concerned look on his face as he spoke, "my Prince are you alright? You hit the wall awfully hard." Perhaps he hit the wall hard enough to give the poor boy brain cells in that otherwise empty head of his.

"I'm going to gut you for that cunt!" Joffrey roared, jumping to his feet to grab his sword, before swiftly charging at him once more. Loki sighed, no brain cells indeed.

Loki stayed still as the bloody, wild-eyed Joffrey charged towards him, raising his arms to bring his sword down on his head. Loki crossed his arms over his chest, calmly watching as Joffrey reached him and prepared to strike down on him.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE IMMEDIATELY!" the loud booming voice of the King echoed through the courtyard. Loki smirked as Joffrey fearfully lowered his sword, head bowed, as King Robert waddled into the courtyard, a frantic father and Queen Cersei behind him.

Arya and Sansa immediately ran forward, practically crashing into their father's arms, both speaking rapidly as they tried to explain what happened. Loki watched his father's gaze harden slightly as he glanced at the Prince, who was avoiding his father's eye, before turning his gaze to him.

Loki made his expression as innocent as possible, as his father approached him with a concerned expression. "Are you alright Bran?" he asked softly, gently patting him on the shoulder. Loki nodded and went to reply but was cut off by the Queen.

"Why are you asking him if he's alright, just look what he's done to poor Joffrey, his nose might be broken because of him!" she snapped, wrapping her arms around her son. Joffrey sent him an arrogant smirk, clearly thinking this altercation would go his way and that he would get away with this unpunished like he usually did. If that is what he believed was going to happen, he was gravely mistaken.

Father narrowed his eyes at Cercei, standing in front of him slightly, "the only person here who caused him to hurt his nose is himself after he attacked my son who raised no weapon to defend himself if what the servant told us is correct," he said cooly, staring her down.

"Yes, your servants, who may as well be lying to protect the son of their Lord from receiving punishment for his crimes of attacking their crown Prince!" Cercei snapped. The King looked between his best friend and his wife tiredly before turning to face him.

"You boy! Tell what happened here at once!"

Loki nodded stepping forward. "I was in the courtyard with my sisters Arya and Sansa. I was teaching Arya a few maneuvers with the sword so she may defend herself."

"Why would you teach her that? She's a girl," the King interjected. Loki internally smirked, seeing an opportunity to sway the King more towards his side.

"My sister Arya is a lot like our late Aunt Lyanna from what we've heard, it is very hard to stop her from doing whatever she wants to do."

Loki watched as both the Queen and his father gave him a sharp look as a strange look appeared in the King's eye. Good, if Loki could remind him of his love of the Starks he may have a better chance of convincing him of his innocence.

Loki continued "The Prince then walked into the courtyard and started to taunt us, calling us savages, Arya got offended and the Prince threatened to gut her. I tried to de-escalate the situation when the Prince challenged me to a duel. I declined as I did not wish to start a fight with the crowned Prince when he attacked me from behind. I tried to persuade him to not attack me, dodging his blows wherever I could, when eventually he backed me into the wall. Desperate not to be sliced I stepped to the side as he charged me causing him to hit his head on the wall"

Loki bowed his head to his father "I apologize if my cowardly actions of not fighting back disappoint you, father."

His father's eyes softened completely as he patted his shoulder once more, "I'm not disappointed, you did the honorable thing by not fighting back," he said softly.

Loki watched as the King glanced between the two of them. His father had a reputation of being an honorable and honest man, so Loki had done his best to portray himself in a similar manner to so that way the King would see 'similarities' between father and son.

"He's lying father!" Joffrey shouted from his mother's arms "he started the fight! He kept taunting me, calling me all sorts of names!"

"BE SILENT BOY!" the King shouted causing Joffrey to shrink "do you really think the son of Ned could be capable of lying? The man can't lie to save his life!" Loki watched curiously as his father shuffled on his feet at what the King had said, not looking him in the eyes. What on earth was his father hiding?

The King's eyes softened as he looked at his father, who met his gaze once more "I'm sorry for what my boy did to yours Ned, I'll see to it that he be swiftly punished for this," he turned to face Joffrey, glaring down at him "you and me are going to have words about this later boy! Honestly attacking the son of Ned in his own castle! I sometimes wonder how you came to be of my blood boy." Loki wondered if the King had any idea how right he was.

Cercei's face was sour "so your telling me you are taking the side of these Northern savages over your own son!" she sneered as the King's face turned a dark purple "you call yourself his father!"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE WOMAN!" the King roared at her. Rather than shrink back, Cercei's posture remained straight "shouldn't you at least punish him as well?"

"For what?" the King asked, "Not letting our son gut him?"

Before Cercei could reply Loki cut in "She's right your Grace, I'd feel terribly guilty if only the Prince received punishment." Cersei snapped her head to look at him and glared as the King laughed.

"What'd I tell you, just like Ned! No lad you didn't do anything wrong, I see no reason why you should be punished as well, Ned! Take your son out for a drink or something, Seven Hells knows the boy probably needs it after putting up with my son's behavior."

The King then proceeded to roughly grab Joffrey by the arm, dragging him out of the courtyard as a shouting Cersei followed after them. Loki smirked slightly. Whilst that didn't go as well as he hoped in terms of not making an enemy of the Lannisters, he did at least fulfill the first part of his plan to prevent Joffrey and Sansa from being engaged.

Loki knew that whilst their father was a loyal friend to the King, he would go against him if it meant the safety of his family. This incident painted clearly what kind of individual Joffrey was and Loki doubted his father would consider Joffrey a match for anyone, let alone his eldest daughter. Of course, there were still many steps to take to ensure the engagement did not take place, but those would come much later.

"Are you alright?" Sansa asked him softly, causing him to turn to her.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said offering her a slight smile "just a bit shaken," he lied.

Arya bounded towards him, grinning "It didn't seem like it, you didn't pick up your sword once yet you completely mopped the floor with him!"

Their father chucked, causing Arya to jump slightly as she gave him a sheepish look, "I'm sure you did Bran," he said softly "however, I'd rather not have a repeat of this altercation happening, I thought your mother asked you to stay out of trouble?"

Loki chuckled before putting an innocent expression on "It's rather hard to stay out of trouble when it finds you rather than the other way around."

His father smiled before putting his arm around all of them, "come on you lot, we best get prepared for the feast tonight,"

"After everything that just happened I get the feeling it's going to be really interesting," Arya commented causing them all to laugh.

.

Loki straightened his green and black tunic, slicking his dark hair back as he made his way to the entrance of the Great Hall. To be honest, Loki would much rather be up in his chambers, carefully plotting his next moves upon reaching King's Landing. Loki was also curious about finding out what exactly his father was hiding. Whatever it was, it had to be rather serious if his father of all people was hiding it.

But alas, his mother would throw a fit should he not show up. Even Jon was being forced to attend, and he, whilst legitimized, was still a bastard.

Upon reaching the entrance, Loki was immediately greeted by his siblings. "Heard what happened today with the Prince," Robb softly whispered to him so as not to alert the sour-faced Joffrey who was being forced to escort Sansa. Sansa's face was pretty sour too, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"What do you think?" he whispered back just as soft, letting his eyes trail over the other two Lannister children. The girl, Myrcella was slightly taller than Sansa, with long golden hair like her mother and green eyes. She was wearing a light pink dress and was looking at her feet refusing to make eye contact with any of them. The boy was smaller, with short blond hair similar to Joffrey and was wearing a blue and white tunic and brown trousers. He was shyly talking with Arya, who had started to shuffle from standing still for too long.

Robb leaned theatrically close as he whispered: "I think I wish I was there to see it for myself."

Loki was about to reply when the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Robb immediately returned to his place by Myrcella's side as Joffrey, Robb, and Tommen escorted their partners inside. Bran, Jon, and Rickon did not have a partner and therefore were free to simply take their seats within the room.

Tyrion upon seeing him, lifted his goblet at him causing Loki to nod back before seating himself at the table in front of him. Loki was quickly joined by Sansa and her friend Jeyne Poole, who were both discussing Sansa's most recent letter from Willas.

Loki rolled his eyes before grabbing a piece of bread off the table, taking an unceremonial bite out of it. Loki could feel Prince Joffrey, who had a rather purple eye and bruised and swollen nose, glaring daggers into his back from his seat at the high table. This was going to be a long night indeed.

Loki glanced at Tyrion once more, who was far too in his cups to hold an intellectual conversation. Pity, that could have brought him some enjoyment. Loki watched Jon, Theon and Robb engage in what looked to be a very entertaining conversation if what all their laughter insinuates was true. Loki huffed, he knew he should have sat with them before the feast started.

Loki placed his chin in his palm, a bored expression appearing on his face as he watched the King grope the woman in his arms, whilst his mother and the Queen cringed. Loki was tempted to use his magic to have the King fall out of his chair, that might help him fight his boredom,

Loki made a quiet hand gesture under the table, his hands glowed a dim green as the King's chair was somehow pulled out from under him. Sputtering, as he crashed to the ground, the woman on his lap joining him.

Loki hid a snicker behind his hand, as the King started order people to help him up, his body rocking frantically on the ground similar to a turtle who had been knocked onto his shell. Loki could see Cercei and Jaime share amused looks with a hint of longing. Honestly how nobody saw the relationship between the two of them continued to baffle Loki.

Loki's view was suddenly blocked by a light pink dress. Loki glanced up to face Princess Myrcella, who was smiling nervously at him. Loki raised a brow at her "how may I assist you, Princess?"

Myrcella fiddled with her fingers, not meeting his gaze, "I wished to talk with you, is it alright if I sit?" she said, motioning to the seat across from him.

Loki gave her a pleasant smile, "Not at all Princess, please sit," he said, motioning with his hand towards the seat. Myrcella sends him a small smile, before taking a seat in front of him. Loki's lip twitched up into a small smirk as he watched Cercei glare at him. Good.

"What did you wish to talk with me about Princess?" Loki asked, taking a sip of his goblet. The mead was slightly bitter, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"It's about my brother, Joffrey," she said softly. Loki gave her an amused look. She probably was expecting him to apologize for his actions like the other Lannisters.

Loki straightened his posture "Is this about what happened this morning?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded, "yes, you see my brother Tommen and I heard the commotion and saw what happened between the two of you," she said quietly "I just wanted to apologize to you for my brother's actions, as well as my mother's when she found out what happened."

Both Loki's eyebrow shot up, practically trying to escape from his forehead. That was…...surprising to say the least. That was the last thing he would have expected from a Lannister.

Loki gave her a slightly calculating look, before shifting his gaze between her, Tommen and Cercei. Loki noticed that the Queen's protective glare did not carry as much heat as it did when she was staring at him this morning after he 'hurt' Joffrey.

Loki smirked in realization. It seems the mother lioness had picked a favorite child from within her pride. However, by focusing all her protection and attention on one child, that would make manipulating all the other children so much easier. After all, the wolf's favorite prey is the weaker one. A lone lion cub in the wolf's den was easy picking once the mother's gaze turned away.

Loki pretended to bow his head humbly, "I thank you for your kindness, Princess," he said, grabbing her hand softly causing her to flush, "but that is unnecessary, it was my fault just as much as it was your brother's but thank you nonetheless."

Myrcella gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand slightly "your a kind man Bran," she said.

Loki smiled pleasantly at her, however, his eyes held an almost predatory glint as he took another sip of his goblet "No Princess," he said softly "I'm really not."

**And that's another chapter all done! I really hope you enjoyed it, as I said above that I was not sure if this turned out as good as I hoped. I hope this was not boring, as it was more Loki talking himself around people rather then your typical action. I promise, next chapter things are going to get REALLY interesting. Chow for now!**


	10. A Clash of Swords

**Hello! Here is my latest update, I've been a bit busy lately and hadn't been able to find time to post this. But here we are. For the record I would like to admit that I am not the best at writing fight scenes (slight spoiler) so I appoligize in advance if it is boring. Hope you all enjoy!**

Loki kept his eye on the King and Queen as he talked with Myrcella. Whilst the King stared at them with a curious and contemplative gaze, the Queen was merely glaring daggers at him. Loki smirked, the Queen was simply too easy to rile up.

"Do you pray often in the Godswood? Or do you prefer to pray in the Sept like your mother and sister?" Myrcella asked. Loki tilted his head at her "Usually at the Godswood, however my mother did insist on me praying at the Sept when I was smaller."

Myrcella nodded as she glanced nervously in her mother's direction. Loki frowned. It would be hard to get her to open up whilst her mother was breathing down her neck. Suddenly an idea hit him.

Loki forced a gentle smile on his face as he squeezed her hand once more, "would you like to see it? The Godswood I mean." A curious glint entered Myrcella's eyes as she glanced in her mother's direction once more.

"I would love to," she said softly, lowering her gaze to her clasped hands "however, my mother would never allow it."

Loki turned his gaze to the glaring Queen and smiled pleasantly at her, causing her nose to wrinkle at him, before turning his gaze back to Myrcella "I understand your mother is rather strict with you, however, how can she never allow it if she does not know that you have left at all?"

Myrcella's eyes widened "are you suggesting we sneak out?" she asked before shaking her head as if to shake the thought from her head "that would be impossible! She's watching us like a hawk!"

Loki turned to face the Queen once more. She was indeed watching them closely. Loki smirked. Not for long. Quick as a flash Loki's hands glowed softly from beneath the table, too subtle for anyone other than him to notice, as he motioned the simple spell in her direction. Immediately, the ribbons intricate braided into her hair transformed into small snakes, slithering in her golden locks and hissing at her.

Upon noticing them, the Queen shrieked loudly, jumping from her seat, frantically ordering Ser Barisstan and her brother to kill them immediately. The Great Hall erupted in chaos, as people frantically scattered to either assist the Queen or simply get away from the snakes.

Loki turned his gaze back to Myrcella, who had gotten up from her seat and was staring wide eyed at her mother. Loki smiled in what he assumed was a reassuring way, offering her his hand as he stood

"Well it seems your mother is rather distracted at the moment," he said, trying not to chuckle, The sight of the regal and haughty Queen jumping on top of a table screaming madly at her brother was simply too hilarious of a sight. "Shall we head to the Godswood then? since this feast seems to be finished at the moment," he said looking at her carefully.

Myrcella glanced once more at her mother, who was incredibly distracted, before facing him once more, smiling widely, "Nothing would make me happier."

Loki smiled before offering her his arm. Myrcella happily linked her arm with his as he went to escort her out of the hall. As he lead her away, he quickly glanced at Arya, who had been laughing at the Queen's expense, and gave her a look.

Upon meeting his gaze, he motioned towards the Queen and their mother and father, who had been trying to help the Queen, non-verbally telling her to keep them distracted while he was gone with the Princess. Arya smirked at him, giving him a small subtle salute, before running to their father, tugging his sleeve and demanding loudly that he did not kill the snakes.

Loki chuckled slightly at her, before escorting Myrcella out of the room. It was well within the evening now, with the stars glittering brightly in the dark night sky and the full moon glaring done at them, its light beaming down on the keep.

"Have you ever seen a real Godswood before Princess Myrcella?" he asked as he gently guided her by the arm past his mother's Sept.

Myrcella shook her head "not really, whilst Kings Landing does have a small Godswood, the Weirwood tree is merely a lifeless husk, as we do not worship the Old Gods but rather the Seven," she said before squeezing his arm slightly, shooting him an eager look "tell me, what does a Godswood look like?"

Loki smiled slightly at her, finding her eagerness to learn slightly…..charming. "It's similar in appearance to a forrest really," he explained, leading her through the now empty courtyard "the only real difference is the Weirwood tree in the center, or as we call it a heart tree as it is the literal heart of the Godswood, it is where we worship the Old Gods."

Myrcella nodded, seeming slightly placated by his answer, before meeting his gaze once more "do the Old Gods have names like the Seven do?" she asked once more.

Loki smirked internally, incredibly tempted to say that they indeed had names, but knew better than to tell her. "They have no names that we know of," he lied "we simply know them as the Old Gods."

"But then how do you know if you are praying to the right one?" she asked, "for example you pray to the Warrior for strength, the Stranger for Death, how do you know that the God you seek help from is listening?"

Loki tilted his head at her, contemplating his answer. "We simply must have faith that the God we seek is paying attention to our prayers, that is all," he said, eyeing her to gauge her reaction.

Myrcella smiled at him "you Northerners must have a lot of faith in your Gods then," she said.

Loki chuckled darkly. If the Northerners knew just how little their 'Gods' cared for them then they would certainly not have as much faith as they did. "I suppose we do," he said softly as they reached the edge of the Godswood.

The cold evening breeze, rattled the trees, causing them to shake, producing a slight whistling sound. The breeze harmlessly bounced off Loki's skin, however Myrcella, who was rather unused to the Northern weather, began to shiver slightly.

Loki unhooked his arm from her, before beginning to shake off his cloak. Loki may already get in enough trouble for sneaking the Princess out to see the Godswood, however if the Princess where to catch a cold due to their little adventure the Queen may just kill him.

Loki wrapped his cloak around Myrcella, causing him to give him a concerned look "are you sure you won't get cold?"

Loki smiled, albeit a bit darkly, as he hooked his arm with hers once more "do not fret, my Northern blood makes me near immune to getting cold."

'More likely his Frost Giant blood' Loki thought darkly, as he began to guide Myrcella through the trees of the Godswood.

The two remained in a comfortable silence as they made their way through to the center of the Godswood, a fact that Loki greatly appreciated as he was starting to crave the solitude of his room and books.

Upon reaching the center of the Godswood, Myrcella let out a loud gasp, unhooking her arm from him as she stumbled forward to inspect the Weirwood tree. Myrcella raised her hand to trace the face carded on the tree, slowly bleeding red sap in a similar fashion to tears, before lowering her hand, sheepishly glancing at him.

"My apologies," she said, fiddling with the sleeves of her gown "I meant no disrespect, I was merely curious what it may have felt like."

Loki smiled sitting on the large root of the Weirwood tree, "You are allowed to touch it if you wish, I most certainly won't stop you."

Myrcella shot him a beaming smile, before running her fingers along the Weirwood's face. "Does this sap always leak out of the face in this manner?" she asked, gently tracing the mouth of it.

Loki nodded "as far as I have seen it has, many assume it is a sign that it is the holy ground of the Old Gods.

Myrcella nodded, lowering her hand before taking a seat beside him, scrunching her skirts slightly as she did. "Do you come here often?" she asked softly, fiddling with her skirts.

Loki almost snorted, that sounded incredibly similar to a pick up line used on Earth. "Not as often as I should," Loki told her, eyeing her from the corner of his eye "I usually only come here when I need to."

'Or need time alone,' he thought.

Myrcella opened her mouth to respond, before the sound of trees rustling interrupted her. Loki immediately stood, hand on his swords as Myrcella moved to stand behind him. Loki frowned. It was rather hard getting used to the fact that women here were incapable of becoming warriors like on Asgard, a fact he looked forward to changing when he became King.

The trees rustled once more as a familiar figure stepped through them. Loki almost rolled his eyes. With his gaudy golden armour and well kept blonde locks Ser Jaime looked incredibly out of place within the Godswood. He was glaring slightly at him, his gaze softening upon meeting Myrcella's gaze.

"Your mother was incredibly worried when she noticed you were missing Myrcella," he told her, giving Loki a cold look once more "she sent me to find your whereabouts, tell me, Brandon was it? Why did you feel compelled to lead my niece out of the Great Hall in the middle of the night?" he sneered at him.

Loki smiled pleasantly at him "Myrcella was curious about the Godswood," he spoke, Myrcella quickly nodding in agreement "I offered to show her, I figured it would be a necessary distraction to lift the Princess's spirits considering the misfortune that befell her mother." Loki titled his head " did you manage to remove the snakes from her hair?"

A sour look befell Ser Jaime's face as he turned to face Myrcella once more "return to the Great Hall, your mother is waiting for you." Myrcella nodded, giving Loki a slight curtsey before hastily leaving the Godswood.

Loki made to follow, but was stopped by an armoured hand being placed on his chest. Loki eyed him, curious of his intentions. "Follow me," he ordered, before swaggering out of the Godswood. Loki was tempted not to follow, considering his distaste for being told what to do, however, his curiosity got the better of him.

Loki's curiosity was answered as he followed Ser Jaime to the Courtyard. 'Ah,' Loki thought smirking in realisation. He must want revenge for what happened to Prince joffrey earlier.

Ser Jaime turned to face him, pulling out his sword, examining it in an almost lazy fashion. "Do you have much experience sparring with those swords of yours boy?" he asked, swinging his sword in a figure eight in an attempt to intimidate him. Cute.

Loki smiled pleasantly at him before responding, "not much I'm afraid Ser Jaime, I've only ever practiced with Ser Roddrick and my brothers, and they prefer me to spar with only one sword."

Ser Jaime raised a brow "So you are self taught then?" At his nod Ser Jaime continued "very well then, show me how well you can use those two swords of yours."

Loki chuckled as he pulled out his two short swords, getting himself into position to fight "are you sure Ser Jaime? I'm afraid this might be terribly boring for you, considering how much experience you have over me," he said, watching Ser Jaime's body language carefully.

"Show me," Ser Jaime ordered, before swinging his sword sharply towards his left shoulder.

Quick as a whip, Loki raised his right sword to parry, attempting to strike with his left at Ser Jaime's armoured stomach. Ser Jaime caught his motion, swiftly lowering his sword from his strike to block Loki's own. Loki smirked at him, a glint entering his eye. So Ser Jaime _has_ had experience fighting a duel wielder.

Loki had only heard rumours of Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, fiercest member of the Targaryen royal Kingsguard. Loki had wondered whether Ser Jaime had trained with him, his knowledge on fighting a duel wielder merely confirmed it.

'Good,' Loki thought preparing for his next attack 'it is time to show him what it means to threaten a God."

In an instant, Loki swung his left sword down, trapping Ser Jaime's sword between it and the ground, much to his shock, before bringing his right sword to his left shoulder, swinging the blade towards Ser Jaime's unprotected throat.

Ser Jaime stumbled back, grappling his sword from beneath Loki's, a startled look on his face. Good. A startled deer can hardly think straight when confronted by a predator.

Ser Jaime's startled expression faded, only to be replaced by a hardened one, as he swung his sword around in his right hand in an attempt to distract him, it seems that in his arrogance Ser Jaime was still attempting to hold back on him. He would regret not using his full strength.

.

Loki watched the sword carefully in order to determine its course, keeping his eye on Ser Jaime's eyes as he did. From what he gathered so far Ser Jaime prefered to strike to the left, as he was right handed.

Loki's thoughts were confirmed as Ser Jaime raised his sword from his pointless swinging, and swung to his left. Loki placed his right sword behind his back, blocking Ser Jaime's strikes with his left one as he began to step back.

Loki watched Ser Jaime's expression as he blocked his strikes, noticing the irritation and slight nostalgia in his eyes, his frustration at being unable to hit him making his strikes sloppier. Despite being a knight of the Seven Kingdoms, Ser Jaime certainly let his emotions guide his judgement. Which made him incredibly easy to manipulate.

Eager to end this quickly, as he was starting to get bored with Ser Jaime's lack luster strikes, Loki began the next phase of his plan.

"You must really love your sister, considering how ready you are to do her bidding for her," Loki began, watching Ser Jaime's expression carefully as he parried his strikes, preparing his right sword to strike, "to have a twin is a beautiful thing, I suppose, having the capacity to have your soul so intertwined with another must be pure bliss for the both of you, I'm sure."

Ser Jaime's eyes widened in shock, his strikes losing momentum slightly, whether this was a result of spotting the hidden meaning behind his words, or simply due to the mention of his sister, Loki was uncertain of.

Quick as a flash, Loki struck out with his right sword at Ser Jaime's knees, tripping him to the ground. Ser Jaime grunted as he fell, his golden armour being stained by the muddy ground.

Loki stood above Ser Jaime's head, holding his sword at his throat whilst avoiding standing near Ser Jaime's legs, knowing he would most likely attempt to trip him should he stand too close.

Ser Jaime's eyes burned as he glared at him "I'd never expect the son of the honourable Eddard Stark to use such a dirty trick," he spoke, sneering at him slightly as he attempted to sit up.

Loki's eyes narrowed, holding his sword slightly closer to his throat, preventing him from sitting up fully "there is no such thing as dirty tricks in battle, their is merely the victor and the victim," Loki held his sword even closer to Ser Jaime's throat, close enough to possibly draw blood if he chose, causing some of the arrogance in Ser Jaime's eyes to fade, replaced with a hint of nervousness.

Loki held it there a bit longer before dropping his sword from his throat, putting both his swords away at his hips "I thought _you _of all people would understand that, being Kingslayer and all."

Ser Jaime snarled slightly, opening his mouth to speak before Loki promptly interrupted him, "I know why you wished to spar with me," he told him, clasping his hands behind his back as he paced, watching Ser Jaime carefully as he stood.

"I know you only challenged me in hopes of scaring me or embarrassing me to get me back what you assume I did to Joffrey," Loki narrowed his eyes, allowing his annoyance to shine though "I would highly recommend not challenging me in such a manor again, especially in my own home."

Ser Jaime scoffed, his hand still sitting on the hilt of his sword "are you attempting to threaten me boy?" he sneered at him "just because you beat me once by the skin of your teeth does not mean your better than me boy."

Loki chuckled darkly, allowing his magic to lower the temperature of the courtyard. It seems that Lord Tyrion was the only sibling to inherit any of Lord Tywin's intelligence if Ser Jaime truly believed he _barely_ won. If anything Loki was being quite gentle, understanding that injuring him in any way would ruin the fun he would have with him later.

Ser Jaime shivered, his armour offering him no protection from the ever dropping temperature, before he promptly froze at the growling noise originating from behind Loki.

Loki smiled. It seems that Fenrir had finished hunting supper for him and his children. Loki turned his head to look behind him, spotting Fenrir hiding within the shadows, black fur blending him completely within them a part from his glowing green eyes which shone in the darkness.

Fenrir was still much bigger than the others, something which he insisted on, however in his current form he only came up to his waist. A rather intimidating site he supposed for someone who had seen a canine no bigger than a dog.

Loki held out his hand, his son approaching at his silent command. Loki smirked as Ser Jaime stood back, his hand clutching the hilt of his sword with a frightened look in his eyes.

Loki gently rubbed Fenrir's snout, where dried blood from his recent hunt still remained in his fur and muzzle. "I am not my father," he told him "I care little for things such as honor and false pleasantries, what I do care about however is petty threats from a disgraced knight, if you _challenge_ me in such a manor again I cannot promise I will be as kind as I have been today, tell me which body part would your sister prefer to receive? Hand or foot?"

Ser Jaime let out a subtle gulp "you think the King or Queen would take kindly to you threatening a member of their Kingsguard?"

Loki hummed, gently tapping his fingers on Fenrir's head, causing him to slowly begin approaching Ser Jaime. Ser Jaime stumbled back, hand still on hilt as he watched. Fenrir stopped a metre away from Ser Jaime, sitting in place as he growled lowly at him.

"Your more than welcome to tell them of what occurred here," he told him, causing Ser Jaime to give him an odd look. Loki smirked as he continued "However, I do wonder how the King would take that, one of his best Kingsguard members not only being bested by a boy no older than fourteen name days, but intimidated by him?, I'm sure the King would merely laugh in your face."

"My sister is the Queen," he started before Loki promptly interrupted.

"A Queen with very little power. Even if she did believe you, which she most probably would, what could she do? Demand my execution? As if the King would execute the son of his closest friend, pay assassins to kill me? I welcome them to try." Loki paused watching any confidence remaining in Ser Jaime's face start to fizzle away before continuing.

"Any attempts at telling the King or the Queen will result in the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms finding out about your defeat. Can you imagine how they would react? Any respect you managed to clamber back over the years will be promptly squashed. You will be the laughing stock of the Kingdoms, Ser Jaime the Cowardly Lion they'll call you, I suppose it is somewhat of a step up from Kingslayer."

Loki smirked at him, tilting his head as he watched the whirlwind of emotions cross Ser Jaime's face. Anger, then embarrassment, then anger again, and then finally defeat. "What do you want?" he said in a tired and angry tone.

"From you? Nothing in particular," Loki admitted "I just wish to _suggest_ that you keep out of my way from here on out, I think the both of us would rather enjoy avoiding remaining out of eachothers company for the remainder of our time together, correct?"

Loki watched without saying a word as Ser Jaime scowled at him, before storming out of the courtyard, ego heavily bruised. Loki knew that despite his attitude, he probably wouldn't speak of what happened here to anyone. Well almost anyone. Ser Jaime had far too much pride in his abilities to let it be tarnished by word getting out that he was defeated by a boy.

However, that didn't mean that he felt comfortable letting a loose end such as him remain open. If Ser Jaime so much as suspected what he had planned for his family he would merely get in the way. He would have to be dealt with. But how?

Loki glanced at the sky, Midnight, far too late to speak to Queen Cercei of what happened should he choose to defy him. He most likely would tell her tomorrow, when the King and the men left for the hunt tomorrow.

Loki's eyes sparked, an idea having hit him as he ran towards the broken tower. If the vision of the previous Bran told him anything, it was that Ser Jaime and the Queen would be sleeping with one another in this exact tower. Which resulted in the real Becoming a cripple.

'I hope you enjoy your romantic embrace with your sister tomorrow Ser Jaime,' he thought darkly, smirking as he began walking back to his chambers, 'For it shall be your last."

**Oh Loki you devious boy! what will Loki do to Jaime? who knows! oh wait I do...Loki may be smart and calculating but he can be rather arrogant, which ****canonically**** can end badly for him. His interaction with Jaime in this chapter was mainly to highlight just how his arrogance can lead to him making slight errors. We'll see how that plays out later in the story. Chow for now!**


End file.
